


Strip That Down (For Me)

by lgbtdestiny



Category: Disney Princesses, Frozen (2013)
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Drama, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Romance, Smut, any bdsm or intense themes/trigger warnings will be marked at the beginning of the chapter, g!p elsa - Freeform, obviously smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-01-05 14:28:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 38,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12191700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lgbtdestiny/pseuds/lgbtdestiny
Summary: Elsa Frost was a powerful, young, attractive billionaire who quickly rose to dominate the business world. But there were dark desires behind her icy blue eyes. Belle knew the danger of those desires, but she wanted to know them anyway. Belsa. g!p Elsa. Rated M for smut, BDSM, and other mature themes. Title inspired by Liam Payne's song "Strip That Down"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: well…I'm back. After a long while away from the Frozen fandom, I've decided to return. This time, it'll be a Belle/Elsa story. As you can see, I deleted my Elsanna stories. I just lost motivation to write them together, and I've become extremely fond of the Belle/Elsa pairing to the point where I can get going and develop a full length fic for them.
> 
> I'll be upfront: don't expect insanely fast updates. I'm in college, and I have a lot of responsibilities. I also have a Destiny fic that's my main priority when it comes to the time I have to write for fun. However, I will not abandon this story. I know what I want to do with it.
> 
> This fic will contain lots of BDSM themes/scenes. I'll be sure to mark chapters that include all that good stuff. It will also include g!p Elsa, but in a way that I can incorporate some talk about gender identity as I feel that's something lacking within a lot of Frozen fics I've read where Elsa has male parts.

Chapter 1

 

It was a typical hot, muggy summer day. The kind that makes you sweat way too much on the walk to work or to a meeting. The kind that just makes doing anything miserable, and the kind that can flat out ruin your day if you let it. Well, the man sitting across from Elsa Frost had clearly let the heat get to him. Even with the building's air conditioner blasting at full force, he couldn't seem to stop sweating. Elsa was amazed by it considering halfway through the meeting she actually had to leave briefly to grab her suit jacket from her office because she had started shivering.

The air control panel read sixty-seven degrees.

 _I might as well be in a freezer at this point_ , Elsa thought.

The man, Gerald Triton, of Triton Industries, respectively, was rambling on about how he didn't approve of Elsa's decision to appoint her brother, Jack, as the assistant head of her company's public marketing division. She figured the man's heightened state of tension and irritation wasn't helping his sweating situation either.

"I do not want a nineteen-year-old  _boy_ to make decisions about how I sell my products! I  _will_  cut ties with you if you go through with this," Gerald said.

"Mr. Triton, I can assure you that Mr. Frost is a great choice," Elsa returned, her voice steady and confident as her icy blue eyes locked on the large man across the table. "It wasn't something I decided to do on a whim. I ran it by the leaders of our other divisions and even my assistants, and they all agreed that he would be an excellent addition to our marketing team. After all, a staple of Frost Marketing is to keep young, fresh faces out there who can effectively score deals with major corporations. You're being irrational about this, and if you do cut ties with us, I can guarantee you'll see a big fall in your sales."

Gerald huffed out in frustration. He couldn't make a comeback to what Elsa had said. But he would never admit that out loud. It was such a blow to his already fragile masculinity to be bested by a much younger woman in a business world that had always used to be dominated by men. However, he didn't want to get into a heated argument with her about  _that_.

"If he impresses me at our next meeting, I will consider myself wrong in my quick judgement about him. But that's a big 'if.'"

"Thank you for coming to your senses," Elsa replied, sending the older man a tight-lipped smile. "I can assure you that you will be extremely happy with my brother's ideas. Now, if that's all you wanted to discuss today, I'll have my assistant show you out."

Gerald stood, and Elsa nodded to her assistant for the day to lead him out of the conference room. He left without a word, and Elsa sighed in relief once he was gone. She dragged her hand through her thick, platinum blonde bangs and groaned. Oh, how she hated dealing with nearly every single businessman that came her way.

"So tell me…what's the real reason you hired Jack?"

Elsa turned around at the sound of her assistant's voice. Mulan was a smart young woman, and Elsa rather appreciated Mulan's ability to call her out on her bullshit. Business bullshit, that was.

"Well, let's just say I didn't want him working on a McDonald's part-time paycheck to try and cover a Columbia education," she answered.

"So you're acting like you don't have the money to pay for his college education?" Mulan quirked an eyebrow at her boss as they exited the conference room. They made their way down the clean hallway, the sound of their shoes hitting the spotless white marble floors echoing against the sparsely decorated walls. Everything about the company building implied that the only thing happening there was business. There were no distractions, and Elsa liked it that way.

"Oh I offered. But he wants to be 'independent,' and he was really adamant about it. Yet here he is, being employed by his sister. Truly ironic." Elsa shook her head, and Mulan could've sworn she saw the hint of a smile grace the blonde's lips. That would've been a first.

At twenty-three years old, Elsa was one of the youngest, most successful women in the business world. And while she loved that she never had to worry about, well, any physical or material need anymore due to her incredible earnings, the demands of her job as a CEO took a toll on her sometimes. She was almost always high-strung and tense because of the countless hours in the office, traveling, and paperwork involved in running a company that was known worldwide.

Of course, for someone as powerful and attractive as she was, it wasn't hard to find an outlet for all that pent up stress and tension. Elsa would be lying if she said she didn't hire a couple of her assistants for that very reason. While she was no stranger to going out for a night and bringing a random girl home, having someone in the office that was willing – not to mention eager – to go home with her was so much easier.

While Mulan wasn't one of those assistants, Elsa considered her a "wing-man" type of friend. And, almost as if the Asian woman could read Elsa's mind, she said exactly what they were both thinking.

"Let's go out tonight. It's been a long day."

* * *

As was expected, Elsa woke the next day with a slight throbbing in her head. She could tell this would be a long, painful day at work. And while the space next to her in her bed was empty, her room was still heavy with the thick scent of sex. She barely even remembered the girl she had taken home the night before and then kicked out the second she had finished; black hair, piercing blue eyes…she was hot. Well, why wouldn't she have been hot? Elsa never got anyone less.

She groaned when she felt a throbbing between her legs. Well…it must not have been that good of a fuck if she was waking up hard. Elsa swung her legs over the side of the bed and hastily made her way to the bathroom. She always hated whenever she had to get herself off after a girl left.  _This_  was why she preferred taking one of her assistants home. There was Aurora, who was a smart young blonde, and Elsa appreciated her ability to stay organized with the heavy paperwork and calls that came through the main desk. And while Aurora wasn't very obvious about her lust for Elsa, she never turned the CEO down. She was into the softer kind of sex, and while Elsa was somewhat worried their passionate sessions could lead Aurora down the road of catching feelings for her, Elsa never minded taking it slow. It allowed her to unwind and relax.

And then there was Anna, the enthusiastic redhead that Elsa had hired immediately after their interview. Anna Erikson was enthusiastic with her work, and Elsa had actually hired her because she felt the redhead could become a very effective team member with more time and training.

 _I underestimated just how 'effective' she would be,_  Elsa thought with a grin, and her mind drifted to all the nights they had spent together as her hand wrapped around the base of her erect member. She knew if anything would get her off, it would be the thought of Anna, on her knees in front of her.

Anna was so eager to please Elsa. She gave the blonde the other side of the spectrum. While her nights with Aurora were soft, passionate even, her nights with Anna were hot and rough. The redhead gladly submitted to whatever Elsa wanted. She was so  _easy_  for Elsa, and the CEO thought about how Anna would practically spread her legs for her should she even look at her a certain way. And that last thought alone – of how Anna would beg Elsa to fuck her senseless – was enough to push the blonde over the edge. She came with a quiet moan, not caring that she had shot her cum onto the cabinet doors of her bathroom's vanity.

"Fucking Christ, Elsa, get your shit together…" she breathed out, shaking her head as she cleaned herself and the cabinet off.

But, Elsa thought, while the sex was definitely incredible, there was always something missing for her. It wasn't enough for her when Anna instantly gave in to whatever she told her to do. She wanted something even more, but she didn't even know what that something was.

Elsa shook her head again as she got dressed for the day. She wore a black suit nearly every day with either a black or red tie. While she could wear a dress, Elsa never felt comfortable in them because of the fact that she was born with male parts. Wearing a suit felt more natural, and it wasn't anything out of the ordinary for a woman to do. Besides, an attractive, powerful woman in a fitted suit seemed to pull women to her even more, and that was something she couldn't complain about.

It wasn't that Elsa was some sort of sex-crazed person. No…she just had to be stoic and serious all the time. Her job required that. In meetings, private or corporate, she had to control her emotions, especially when one of the men would make some asinine remark implying their word held more power than hers simply because they were a man with more "experience" in the business field than her. Or there would be days where she would be locked in her office for hours on end going over business and marketing proposals, editing them, and sending them back to their writer. Such hard work with so little time for rest took a lot out of her. So, if she happened to be out in a bar or club and a beautiful woman wanted to go home with her and please her, she really wasn't about to deny something like that.

Elsa popped an Advil into her mouth as she exited her home, a twentieth-floor penthouse on Fifth Avenue. Her building was on One-Hundred-Tenth street, right across from Central Park, and she had a gorgeous view of Midtown that extended through Lower Manhattan. She would admit to being a sucker for material things that showed her wealth. And that quality was even more articulated as her driver, Matthew, pulled up in a jet black Rolls-Royce.

She wasn't stupid with her money though. She invested well once she stepped into the role of CEO of Frost Marketing after her father passed away. She knew not to toss away the billions of dollars she inherited. And, by proper investment and impeccable business decisions such as scoring huge marketing deals with some of the biggest corporations out there like Nike, Samsung, Sony, and so much more, she had grown the company's net worth of six billion to nearly thirteen billion in just the two short years of being CEO.

Elsa sighed as she basically plopped into the back seat, and Matthew raised an eyebrow beneath his black aviators.

"Rough night boss?" he asked with a small grin, and he couldn't help the low chuckle that escaped him.

"If you weren't my friend of six years I would fire you right now," Elsa shot back, but she couldn't hide the grin of her own.

Matthew was one of the few people she was close friends with. They had met in Los Angeles while they were freshmen in college. Elsa was at UC-Berkeley and Matthew was a superstar linebacker at USC. They were both visiting the Nike store in East L.A. to meet with the location's head of sales. It was an instant click between the two, both talking passionately about how they wanted to be able to help businesses grow their sales even more and create new designs to help promote their products. And, it was Matthew's excited rambling about his passion for wanting to market with businesses that led to Elsa giving him the nickname "Marshmallow." Here was a guy at six-foot-eight-inches and two-hundred-eighty-five pounds going on like a kid in a candy shop about how cool it would be to work for a major corporation and be a part of business decisions and ideas. He was a real soft one beneath his intimidating outward appearance that was for sure.

He had actually worked with Nike for the couple years after he graduated before he came to work for Elsa. He hadn't necessarily envisioned himself as a personal driver for his best friend way back in his freshman year, but he was able to live in New York City, earn a really nice paycheck, and Elsa did occasionally fill him in on details of her deals with Nike. He even got some sweet new Nike apparel out of it too. So, he was happy, and it made him even happier to see that his best friend was thriving in a profession that was dominated by men who still couldn't accept a woman's opinion.

The drive to the Frost Marketing building down on Fifty-Sixth street would usually only take ten minutes in any normal city. But of course, this was New York City, so it took close to thirty minutes, almost forty-five sometimes. And on especially bad days, it could take close to an hour and a half.

"So, uh…how did that meeting with the Triton Industries guy go?" Matthew asked, glancing at Elsa in the rearview mirror.

"Ugh…don't even get me started," Elsa said with a dismissive wave of her hand. "He was pissed that my brother was joining our public marketing team. Apparently, he doesn't think Jack is capable because he's a 'boy.' That's probably not even the real reason he's mad at me. He's most likely just spiteful because I fucked his daughter."

Matthew almost hit the car in front of him. "Wait… _what_?!"

"Oh, don't act like you didn't hear me."

"No…I know, I know. It's just…holy shit…Ariel Triton? Dude, Elsa, she's a total smoke show! How did you nail that one? Pun intended, by the way."

Elsa shrugged, a smug smirk on her lips. "I really don't know. Something about redheads and copious amounts of alcohol just…damn…unbelievable. In my defense, I didn't realize it was her at first. But then on our way back to my place she was like 'oh my dad is gonna be so angry if he finds out.' Well, I'm sure he did find out because that girl has a  _loud_ mouth."

"You're ridiculous. I don't know how you do it," Matthew replied, laughing as he turned the corner onto Sixth Avenue.

"Do what?"

"Get all these girls like it's nothing! You blink and girls swoon over you."

"Guess they like a woman of power," Elsa said with another shrug.

Her reputation of going through girls like turning pages in a book wasn't something that was kept a private part of her life. Given that she was a prominent face in the business world now, whenever she was in a bar or a club, someone was bound to report on it. Usually it was just those pop magazines that enjoyed making a big deal out of nothing. But sometimes a small snippet made it into one of the back pages of the New York Times. Usually it was just some low-level reporter trying to make the point that her "recklessness" could put her company at risk.

It was total bullshit, which was why her sexual escapades never gained any real traction or affected her ability to speak to and make deals with some of the biggest corporations in the world. Sometimes she did get an insecure man trying to use her one-night stands against her, but it was always brushed off quickly.

However, she would say that if anything about her night with Ariel Triton got out…well,  _that_ might turn into something. Reporters always love to make a big deal out of affairs involving people from different corporations. While it was true Frost Marketing provided Triton Industries with aid in distribution of their products, it was still a business and a race to bigger earnings than the next person. Triton Industries made up about ten percent of Frost Marketing's earnings, so losing them to something petty like Elsa's one-night stand with Gerald Triton's daughter would certainly prove to be a huge loss.

There was a  _very_ small possibility of that happening though, because while Triton Industries provided ten percent of Frost Marketing's profits, Elsa's company had increased Triton's sales by nearly twenty-five percent over the last year. If anything,  _her_ company would be the bigger loss for Triton.

"Here we are boss."

Matthew's voice drew Elsa out of her thoughts, and she looked out the car window at the fifty story building in front of her, of which the forty-fifth, forty-sixth, and forty-seventh floors housed her business.

"Any plan for pick-up today?" he asked once his window was rolled down.

"Not yet. I have several business plans to go over, so I would just plan on it being another late night," she answered. Matthew nodded and rolled his window back up before pulling away.

Given that her company had its own elevator in the building, it didn't take a ridiculously long time to get up to the forty-seventh floor. The main desk, conference rooms, and her office were on that floor, while the separate divisions of the company were located on the two floors below it.

When the elevator doors opened, Elsa was instantly aware of several pairs of eyes on her. She recognized the look immediately: undergrad or graduate students wanting to impress her. They were either here to be interviewed for a potential internship or job, or they were here to interview  _her_. Elsa was certainly a popular person for college students to interview. And why wouldn't she be? She was young, gorgeous, wealthy, and successful, and most of the students that came to her wanted to know how she was able to accomplish so much in such a short time.

However, Elsa wasn't aware that she had these interviews today, nor was she aware that she would be seeing Aurora sitting behind the reception desk.

"Hey boss," the blonde said, her voice soft as usual as she gave Elsa a small wave.

"Hey…uh…how come Mulan isn't here?"

"Oh, she had a family emergency. Her father needed her help. She emailed you. Did you not get it?"

"No, I, uh…didn't get to checking my email last night," Elsa replied.

"Ah, I see, so I'm guessing you didn't see my email about scheduling these interviews for today then either?" Aurora's tone showed she knew exactly what that meant as Elsa always made sure to reply to her employees almost instantly, but she retained a playful grin as she met Elsa's capturing blue eyes.

"That would be a correct guess," Elsa said. "My fault…is that all of them?"

"Oh, no…those are the first three. There are four more coming this afternoon. Looks like another long day for you."

Elsa nodded and pursed her lips as she straightened her black tie. "Guess it will be…I'll buzz once I'm ready for the first one."

* * *

The first several interviews went by quicker than Elsa had expected, which wasn't something she was complaining about. The three undergrad students she met with were looking for an internship spot. If Elsa was being completely honest, none of them had really impressed her all that much. Her internships were highly selective, only three or four spots were open at a time. The reasoning behind that was because Elsa usually ended up hiring them after. Most of the time it was to give them the simple work experience if they planned on looking for a job elsewhere. After all, putting Frost Marketing on a resume was very impressive. There was a rare case when she did hire an intern long-term. Aurora was one such instance of that.

In the time she had between interviews, Elsa had Aurora grab her coffee and lunch while she started reading through the presentation Jack had sent her for his upcoming meeting with Triton Industries. Elsa had informed her brother of Gerald Triton's premature hostility at having a "boy" tell him what to do with his company, because apparently that's what Frost Marketing was trying to do, which, as Elsa found herself saying about a lot of things in the business world, was total bullshit. So, Jack made sure to have his sister look over his proposed ideas and speaking points. He wanted to sound as professional as possible even though this was his first real gig at marketing to a huge industry, and Elsa was proud of him for taking this kind of initiative in making sure he would be prepared as best as he could.

"Boss." Elsa looked up at Aurora's voice, and the blonde stood in the doorway, holding an iced coffee and brown bag from Dunkin' Donuts. "Just delivering lunch, like you asked."

"Thanks. You can just set it right there," Elsa said, nodding to the front of her desk.

"By the way…sorry about catching you off guard with all the interviews today. I totally should have texted you this morning to double check."

"Don't worry about it. I see why you scheduled them…no meetings, which translates to a 'free' day for me, right?"

Aurora laughed softly and nodded. "Seems like it. But anyways, I'll let you finish what you're doing. I'll let you know when the next interviewee is here."

"Aurora," Elsa said just as the blonde was exiting her office. "Don't leave too early tonight…okay?"

The younger woman already felt a wave of heat shoot right to her core at Elsa's implication, and if it was something she was comfortable with, she would've slammed the door and had Elsa bend her over that desk and fuck her right then and there. But she was a relatively shy girl, and the mere thought of the possibility of someone hearing them was enough to make her reconsider that desire.

"Yes boss," was all Aurora managed to get out before she padded away, closing Elsa's door softly behind her.

* * *

She had gotten there around three-thirty, almost forty-five minutes early to their scheduled meeting time. It wasn't that she  _planned_  to be this early, it was just that traffic times in the city were extremely inconsistent. The trip to Frost Marketing could've taken anywhere from fifteen minutes on a good day to an hour on a bad one. But, she figured being early never hurt anyone in terms of making a good first impression.

She was greeted at the front desk with a smile from a blonde woman who had to be around the same age as she was. "Hello! I'm assuming you're the last one that's here to meet with Miss Frost?"

"Yes, I was scheduled for four-fifteen."

"Ah, yes…Belle Laurent?"

"That's me. I know I'm really early. Traffic can be pretty unpredictable, but I didn't want to risk being late," Belle answered.

"I totally get that," the blonde said back with a small laugh. "Well, Miss Frost should actually be wrapping up the interviewee that was before you, so you won't have to wait too long. I think these interviews went quicker than she was expecting."

 _Yikes_ , Belle thought.  _They were either not giving good answers and generating solid discussion, or, if they were the ones doing the interviewing, they weren't asking the right questions._

The brunette took a seat on one of the black leather chairs in the lobby. She had done her research about Elsa Frost and Frost Marketing. Her friend, Adam, had even helped her with deciding which questions to ask and how to word them. She thought they had come up with a solid list. And while Belle was confident in her ability to talk to someone as highly regarded as Elsa Frost, this was something she almost needed. Being able to say she scored an internship at Frost Marketing when she applied for graduate school would stand out. After all, this was one of the most sought after internships in the country. And for good reason. There was nothing about it that wasn't desirable: one of the biggest marketing businesses in the world, a young CEO with all the right qualities, and an environment where the employees were treated well… _Not to mention, she's super hot._

Belle shook her head at the last thought that permeated her mind. It wasn't something that was subtle though. A person would have to be blind to say that Elsa Frost wasn't absolutely stunning.

"Miss Laurent?"

Belle looked up as the young blonde woman approached her, and she noticed a younger man walking down the hallway.  _Must have been the other interviewee_.

"Miss Frost will see you now."

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: it’s great when you have motivation to write for something. It’s not great when you have to constantly resist the urge to just write hot Belsa smut.
> 
> At any rate, there is smut in this chapter.

Chapter 2

 

Belle was a little surprised when she was led to Elsa Frost’s office. She was expecting to go to a conference room, which was usually where any sort of interviews were held between a potential intern or employee and a company boss. But when the dark, oak wood door opened and Belle saw the laptop open and papers scattered across Elsa’s desk, she relaxed a little bit. Every other company boss she had met with before had always tried to give off the image that they were some pristine being, but seeing Elsa working intently at her desk made it feel more laid back and down-to-earth.

“Uh…boss?” the blonde assistant said, clearing her throat to get Elsa’s attention.

“Oh, sorry. I get so caught up in work sometimes,” Elsa said as she closed her laptop. She flashed a smile that Belle assumed to be friendly, but it came off as more of a charming, almost seductive kind of look as she shook Belle’s hand. The brunette was already captured in Elsa’s sharp blue gaze that was soft yet paradoxically exhibited an intense confidence. “Thank you, Aurora,” Elsa continued, giving that same charming grin to her assistant. Aurora ducked her head, hiding a bashful smile as she exited the office, closing the door behind her.

“It’s nice to finally be able to come in and meet you,” Belle said, trying to get any early interview jitters out. To her surprise, she didn’t sound nervous.

“Yes, I saw that you applied for the July internship, and Aurora told me that you had been trying to schedule an interview with me for nearly two months now. So tell me,” Elsa paused and leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms over her chest. She squinted her eyes as she looked at Belle, and the brunette glanced down for a moment, intimidated by Elsa’s somewhat examining gaze. “Why the persistent interest in me?”

“Do people not keep trying if they can’t get an interview with you? I…hope I didn’t annoy your assistant or-,”

“Absolutely not…it’s good to see a potential intern who takes initiative. But, to answer your question, people usually stop trying after a few weeks if I’m consistently unavailable. They’ll wait a couple weeks and then try again. I gotta say…it’s nice to know you didn’t give up. But you still need to answer my question: why so much interest in me?”

Elsa leaned forward a bit, never taking her eyes off the brunette in front of her. She rather enjoyed it – the way Belle kept glancing away, unable to meet her eyes for more than a couple seconds. She wasn’t sure if Belle was feeling nervous or intimidated by her, and she preferred not knowing, although her slightly inflated ego convinced her it was both.

“Well…you’re a powerful businesswoman. The amount of success you’ve had in such little time is pretty much unheard of. I want to pursue a career in marketing. I don’t think I’d want to be a CEO or anything, but working for a large, well-known and respected company doesn’t sound too bad,” Belle answered, almost forcing a soft laugh as she looked back at Elsa.

“So, you’re going into your senior year…do you think you’ll stay at NYU for graduate school or are you planning to go somewhere else?”

“I’m staying at NYU, and I’m actually taking a couple courses this summer.” Belle tugged at the bottom of her navy blouse, the confidence she thought she had still wavering under Elsa’s deep blue stare.

Belle’s shirt drifted down ever so slightly, but it was enough for Elsa’s gaze to follow the slender frame of Belle’s neck, over her collarbone, and eventually the very top of her br- _Fucking hell, Elsa…stop thinking like a college frat guy._ The CEO mentally berated herself over and over, and she was thankful the brunette didn’t notice.

“Nice,” Elsa got out, taking a moment to collect her thoughts. “They have a fantastic marketing program. But, enough questions on my end. After all, I’m the one that’s supposed to be getting interviewed now.”

Belle laughed softly, more genuine and less forced this time. Maybe the tension she had felt upon first sitting down across from Elsa was slowly fading now. At that, Belle glanced up, her chocolate brown eyes locking on the azure ones in front of her. And, seeing that same confident, almost smug grin on Elsa’s face only told her that, no, the intimidation she had felt certainly _hadn’t_ faded away.

Everything about Elsa seemed that way. It wasn’t almost as if the blonde woman was arrogant in a way. Belle thought it would impossible for Elsa to not have a big ego. She was a CEO after all…they always had an inflated sense of self no matter how humble they projected themselves to be.

“Well, you know that I applied for the internship this summer, but I couldn’t bank on being accepted. If I landed an interview with you, I would still be able to gain valuable insight into the business world. I know you inherited Frost Marketing from your father, so I guess I want to start off with…did you actually _want_ to go into marketing and business? Or did you have another career you were more passionate about?”

_Wow…that’s actually a pretty deep question_ , Elsa thought. She had definitely been asked that same thing many times before, and she always remembered giving pretty vague answers. It was something that did prod into her past, and that was a part of her life she never really talked about. Especially her father. Now that was a topic for another day.

“I definitely had some interest in marketing and the whole aspect of how businesses worked. I mean, I did earn my undergrad degree in business from UC-Berkeley. I guess I did pick it up from my father. You see that a lot with children following in their parents’ footsteps. I just didn’t expect to come into his so early,” Elsa answered, keeping her stoic expression as she watched Belle jot down several things.

Belle nodded as she scanned over her follow up question. She had somewhat expected that kind of response from Elsa. She had read some of the blonde’s interviews in newspapers and magazines, and it always seemed like she just grazed over anything involving her life before college.

“But…I mean, prior to entering Berkeley, or maybe even before high school, was there anything you enjoyed so much that you might have wanted to pursue that instead of business?”

Elsa tensed a little at Belle’s persistence with the topic. “Why so interested?” she replied instead of answering.

The brunette shrugged, still glancing at her notepad. “I just-,”

“Look at me Ms. Laurent,” Elsa interrupted. “It’s imperative, especially in the business world, to make eye contact and hold it."

Belle didn’t hesitate as she locked eyes with the blonde woman across from her. But the hard, somewhat satisfied expression in Elsa’s eyes made her want to instantly look away again. Belle fought the urge though as she continued. “I just think it’s peculiar how goals can be shaped by the people around us. Sometimes parents sort of – I don’t know – don’t really give their children a choice in what profession they go into? But, I can tell you don’t want to answer that. It’s totally fine. I just figured I’d ask.” And with that she gave in, letting her eyes drop back to her notepad.

Elsa, on the other hand, was enjoying this immensely. Belle had come in with confidence at first, but the blonde was terribly proud of how easily she managed to break that down. It wasn’t that she wanted the brunette to feel badly about a question she had asked. No, it was more about Elsa reminding Belle that she was the one in charge. She was the CEO of a huge company after all. So, when she was done talking about something and wanted to move on, that’s what was going to happen.

“It’s just that that kind of question can get personal pretty quick. Maybe another day I’ll answer it,” Elsa said

“Another day?” That got Belle to look at her again. “Am I coming back?”

“Well, if you want the internship spot, then I certainly hope you will. But, if not, I can-,”

“No, wait…I mean, yes…yes, I’d be so honored to have that spot. I’m just a little confused at…why…you sort of offered me that spot?”

Elsa watched as Belle worried at her bottom lip. It was such a common thing for people to do, but Elsa found it incredible attractive. _I’m sure those lips would feel so good wrapped around my c- what the fuck, Elsa, relax._ Although, the blonde would be lying if she said she didn’t immediately think Belle was the most perfect young woman she had ever seen. She’d also be lying if she said she didn’t – at several points throughout their meeting already – have her thoughts wander to how it would feel to have the brunette pinned beneath her on her bed.

“I do it occasionally,” Elsa answered, trying hard to pull her mind out of the gutter. _Hard…fuck!_ Elsa was keenly aware of the arousal shooting right between her legs. Let’s just say, she was glad she had the desk between them. Elsa cleared her throat before she continued. “Just from reading over your application and resume for the internship, you seemed like a clever, smart, motivated young woman. I already had a positive image of you before you even walked through my door.

“But I can tell you would do well in the business world. I also understand why you said you didn’t think you would want to be a CEO. There are certain qualities a CEO needs, and you aren’t as, I’ll just say…dominant as a future CEO needs to be. You can be assertive and persistent, but you’re missing that intimidation factor. You’re missing that ‘I’m better than you’ kind of attitude. But, I think through an internship here at Frost Marketing, we can boost that confidence, and maybe by the end of it, you’ll be able to hold eye contact with me for more than five seconds.”

Belle noticed Elsa’s softer tone at the end, and when she shifted her brown eyes up to Elsa’s, she was met with a deep, kind blue gaze and a somewhat playful grin tugging at Elsa’s lips.

“Miss Frost I believe it’s been more than five seconds by now,” was Belle’s response, and it literally took all of Elsa’s will power to keep her from taking the brunette on her desk right then and there.

“Yeah…I guess it has. So, um, let’s hear those other questions you have,” Elsa said, her words a little rushed as she tried to direct as much attention as she could away from the rock hard feeling between her legs. However, it was _very_ hard to ignore. Especially when Elsa could tell she would be able to just have her way with Belle in the bedroom, if it ever came to that. And that was a big ‘if.’

While Elsa was never shy about her attraction toward a woman, she knew that Belle would be. Elsa couldn’t quite place her finger on it, but there was this certain feeling she had when she first saw the brunette. It was almost as if she could sense she would be able to intimidate her without doing much. The way Belle didn’t hesitate when she told her to look at her and how the brunette could barely look her in the eyes for an extended time after the fact was the exact same way it had been when Elsa had first met Aurora and Anna.

Elsa assumed it was one similar to that where one person was more dominant and one was submissive. In the bedroom at least, that’s how it always was for her, but she wasn’t well versed in the lingo of that world, so she had to be careful with it.

But, Elsa put those thoughts behind her for the time being, and she let Belle ask the remainder of her questions. They were all pretty good, and some were ones she was rarely asked. One of the biggest topics that came up between her and Belle was how difficult it could be sometimes as a woman in this kind of work. Elsa was actually pretty open in recalling several stories for the brunette of older male CEOs who still try to talk down to her as if she was some adolescent who had no idea what she was doing. It was nice; the way their interactions had shifted made it feel more like a friendly discussion than a formal interview. In fact, after they had both relaxed a little, their conversations flowed so well that it had already been a little over an hour since Belle had arrived.

Elsa wasn’t complaining though. While she was certainly engrossed in the topics being brought up, she wouldn’t deny that she was using the time to take in as much of Belle as she could. The young woman was quite perfect in every way. From Belle’s slim, athletic build, to her deep chocolate eyes, to her wavy brown hair, not to mention she was intelligent, Elsa was completely captured by her. And, the fact that someone like Belle, who had everything going for her, didn’t exude more confidence was enough to let Elsa know she would most definitely be submissive to her.

But there she was again, getting ahead of herself with terms she didn’t fully understand.

“So uh…I have one more question,” Belle said, pushing several strands of hair out of her face. _I’m going to kill Adam for this one_ , she thought. “And, um, you can totally blame my best friend for it, but, is there some requirement that your assistants have to be attractive?”

Elsa laughed softly, and it was genuine. “Oh, you expect me to believe you don’t really want to know as well?” She raised an eyebrow at Belle, which was a look the brunette found very…seductive almost.

“In my defense, I really didn’t come up with the question. But I guess…after thinking about it, it is pretty obvious that your assistants are, uh, top notch.” Belle trailed off a little toward the end. She wasn’t sure it was something she should necessarily be talking about with a woman who would be her “boss” in a couple weeks from now, but Elsa didn’t seem opposed to it.

“Let’s just say it makes the stress from work more bearable for me.”

Belle’s jaw nearly dropped. “Wow, okay…the implication from that was very clear.”

Elsa tilted her head, and she was very aware of the smirk that found its way onto her lips. “What might I be implying?” she returned, keeping her gaze steady on Belle. “Surely you know of my reputation of what I do outside the business world.”

Oh yes, Belle was aware. She read the newspapers and magazines. Those small articles in the back caught her eye. “ _Elsa Frost seen with yet another girl.” “Will Elsa Frost’s recklessness with women bring down her company’s reputation?”_ She saw all that good stuff. Of course, she knew it was just someone out there trying to make a big issue out of nothing. It was an obvious assumption that CEOs of major companies screwed around with anyone they pleased. But the difference was that Elsa didn’t really care if people knew that she was fucking a different girl every other night, whereas other company heads seemed to try and keep their affairs as secret as possible.

“Okay, maybe I got ahead of myself with the implication part,” Belle said, letting out a nervous laugh, and this time she managed to hold her eyes on Elsa’s. “I guess…you’re young and powerful and successful and attractive so it would-,”

“Oh, so you think I’m attractive? Good to know.”

“I would have to be blind or have really poor taste to say otherwise, Miss Frost.”

“Let’s drop the formalities, shall we?” Elsa suggested. “You’ll be starting your internship in a couple weeks, and I refer to my employees on a first name basis. Does that sound good?”

“Yes…Elsa.” Belle hesitated on saying Elsa’s name for moment. Considering that, as the blonde had mentioned, she would be her boss not too long from now, it was a little weird to imagine calling her anything other than ‘Miss Frost.’ But the more she thought about it, Belle rather liked that Elsa allowed that. It made things feel more personal, like she really wanted to establish a line of trust with her employees.

Across the desk, Elsa was still stuck on how Belle said her name. It was so smooth, and so nice to hear. It also threw the blonde’s mind back into the gutter about all the other things Belle could be saying ‘Yes, Elsa’ to. Except maybe a little louder… _And maybe more of a moan…_ Elsa was dreading the moment she had to stand up and lead Belle out, which was bound to be soon.

“Great. Well, this was certainly my longest interview of the day, but I’m glad it went well,” Elsa said. The smile she gave Belle was anything but a casual and friendly one. It was purposefully charming, and the brunette was happy she was sitting down, otherwise she would have melted right to the floor under Elsa’s blue eyes that were a little hazy now, almost as if there was an unspoken desire trying to be conveyed in that look. Belle wondered what it could be, and she wished she knew.

“I’m happy I was finally able to fit into your schedule,” Belle replied with a shy smile of her own, and she followed suit when Elsa stood up. The blonde quickly walked around the desk and opened the door, holding it open for her.

“Now you always will,” Elsa said as they walked down the main hallway. Elsa stopped at the main desk, nodding to Aurora. “My assistant will show you out. You have my email, so if you need any specifics on the internship, don’t hesitate to contact me. Or, you know, if you just want to email me for the heck of it. Otherwise, I look forward to seeing you then.”

Belle couldn’t help the light blush that filled her cheeks. She wasn’t sure why, but she hoped it wasn’t too obvious. “ _Merci_ ,” she replied. “I’m looking forward to the opportunity to work with you and your team.” She gave Elsa a small wave before she turned and followed Aurora down the rest of the hallway to the main elevator.

The first thing Belle did when she exited the office building and got into a cab was call Adam. She knew he would be eager to hear all about her experience with Elsa Frost. Thankfully, it only took a few rings before he answered.

“Hey! How’d it go?” he asked.

“It went…really well, I think? I’m on my way back now, and I’ll tell you all the details later.”

“Aw, but I want to know now!” he whined.

“Relax, you baby,” Belle chirped, rolling her eyes at her best friend’s antics.

“Fine…I’ll wait. But there’s so much I need answered. Lots of criteria and expectations I have about this woman need to be filled like just how rich is she? Is she really as sexy in person as people say she is? _Is_ she screwing her assistants? I need the juicy details, woman!”

“Adam…your gay is showing…just a little bit.” And, at the mention of Elsa’s attractiveness, Belle didn’t want to be thinking about that in this cab. “I’ll be home soon! K, love ya, bye!” she finished, quickly hanging up and letting out a groan.

The thing was, Belle had been in that situation before: being in front of a wealthy, powerful CEO trying to get an internship spot. Except the last time, it was clear the CEO was trying to charm her and win her over, and Belle had managed to sidestep his attempts for a while. But Elsa was so effortless with her flashy smiles and grins, her ability to joke and be light when the situation called for, and the way she could be assertive and intimidating to show she was still in charge made it so easy for Belle to already fall under her spell.

And, unlike the first time, Belle’s desire to submit to Elsa’s looks and requests came completely voluntarily.

* * *

 

Elsa glanced up from her laptop when she heard the soft knock at her office door. She knew it was Aurora. After all, all the other employees had gone home. She never had strict work hours. Her employees would leave once all their meetings were finished usually, and sometimes she would even tell them to go home early.

“Hey boss,” Aurora said quietly.

“You know you don’t always have to call me that,” Elsa replied, returning a soft smile to the younger blonde.

“I know…it’s just…you like it when I do, right?” Given that they were the only two still in the company building, Aurora was more comfortable with being bolder in her actions with Elsa, and within moments she had herself straddling Elsa’s hips in the young CEO’s chair.

“Yes, I do.” Elsa smirked as she looked up at Aurora, her hands gripping the blonde’s ass tightly, and she nearly let out a moan when she felt her assistant grind their hips together.

“That girl that just left…Belle…she was hot, wasn’t she?” Aurora got out in between deep breaths as she let Elsa unbutton her white blouse, and she gasped when Elsa quickly unclasped her bra.

“Mhm…she was…very hot…” Elsa breathed against Aurora’s skin as she left a trail of light hickeys down the younger woman’s neck and over the tops of her breasts.

One of the things she rather appreciated about Aurora was that she never got jealous when Elsa slept with other women. She was actually pretty open with talking about it too, sometimes even making suggestions to Elsa about girls who would be willing to spend a night with her. Whereas Anna…that girl was ready to pounce at the neck of any other woman Elsa so much as glanced at. While Elsa loved the sex she and Anna had, the redhead was a little too possessive over something that wasn’t even a true relationship. But Aurora knew the terms: it was strictly sex, nothing emotional.

It somewhat surprised Elsa. She had figured that given Aurora’s more shy and quiet personality, the younger blonde would be the exact type to let feelings seep into what they had together. But that wasn’t the case at all. If anything, Elsa thought Anna was the one who was starting to want something more than a purely sexual relationship with her, and that was a big no-no for Elsa right now. She hadn’t found someone she might be willing to give herself to emotionally yet.

“Do you think you’re gonna go for her?” Aurora asked, keeping her eyes steady on Elsa’s as she drifted her hands down to the button on Elsa’s pants. She could feel how hard Elsa was, and she already felt her own arousal hot between her legs at the thoughts of where this night was inevitably headed.

Elsa shrugged, and just imagining what sex with Belle would be like was enough for her to let out a small groan at the continued pressure growing in her pants. “I’ll see how things go with her,” was her response. “But enough of that. Right now, I just want to focus on you.”

“Of course…what would you like me to do for you, boss?” Aurora got out, biting her lower lip, which was something Elsa quickly took advantage of as she captured Aurora’s lips in a searing kiss. When they broke the kiss, Aurora was breathless already, and Elsa kept their lips just centimeters apart before she answered her assistant.

“On your knees.”

* * *

 

Adam was literally waiting right in the doorway, and once he saw Belle enter their apartment he bounced on his toes toward her. The brunette just rolled her eyes at his enthusiasm, but let herself be swept up in his strong embrace regardless.

“I. Need. Details,” Adam said, gesturing with one hand as he smoothed back his wavy red hair with the other. “How was it? What did she say to your questions? Was she really-,”

“Okay, okay, I’ll tell you everything!” Belle said, sitting down next to him on the couch, trying to quell her growing smile and blush. “But, the most important thing is that I got the internship.”

“What?! That’s incredible!” Adam exclaimed, pulling Belle against his chest in another hug before giving her a kiss on the cheek. “I’m so happy for you! I knew you’d get it. I mean…you’re wicked smart and you’re so driven to be the best you can be. When does it start again?”

“July first, so in about two weeks. It’s for the whole month, so I’ll be able to get a lot of good experience. It was interesting though. She sort of offered me the spot.”

“Wait, wait, wait. You’re telling me, Elsa Frost, super hot, mysterious, powerful CEO of Frost Marketing _offered_ it to you?”

Belle shrugged and smiled to herself again. “Well, she saw my application, but I doubt she just…does that for every intern spot.”

“Yeah but, I’m sure her assistant or someone sends out a general email to people accepted. So…you’re special. The big-shot, attractive as all hell boss wants you. Which brings me to more important things – how hot is she? Like…magazines always buff everything up a bit, but I feel like-,”

“She’s sexy as fuck,” Belle answered, her voice quiet as she bit her lip and looked down, not wanted to meet Adam’s incredulous expression. She almost regretted admitting it. She knew Adam wouldn’t let her off the hook with this now.

“So you mean that in the way of…she’s so sexy that you want to fuck her, right?” Adam replied, nudging his friend with his elbow.

Belle groaned and dropped her face into her hands, her cheeks heating up at just the mention of fucking Elsa. _God…she’s probably so good_. But the brunette could only keep that in her mind. There was a slim to none chance of that ever happening.

Adam grinned before a soft laugh escaped him. “It’s okay, I won’t give you shit about it. But, I will say, the whole boss-employee thing…is very big these days.”

Belle rolled her eyes for the umpteenth time at Adam’s comment. Ever since her last…relationship – if she could even call it that, Adam had been pushing for her to meet someone and date. It confused her that now he was encouraging that with someone who she would be interning with. It also seemed like a pipe dream to Belle. Elsa Frost was gorgeous, and her wealth and power made it even easier for her to get any girl she wanted. Belle didn’t want to be considered just another girl to the blonde.

But, thinking like this was completely ridiculous to Belle. Yes, she found Elsa extremely attractive, but she was going to be there for an internship, and, hopefully a job going into her senior year of undergrad. She wasn’t doing this to score a date with Elsa Frost. _Well…that would just be an added bonus._

“I’m going to be working with this woman for five weeks,” Belle started, “and she could potentially become my boss. I have to keep things professional.”

Adam gave a dismissive wave of his hand. “Pfft…I highly doubt she keeps things ‘professional.’ I mean, have you _seen_ her assistants? Which brings me to…did you ask her that question about why they’re all beautiful human beings?”

“Ugh, I was hoping you wouldn’t bring that up. But yes, she did.” Belle took her small notepad out of her purse and flipped to the page before handing it to Adam.

The redhead’s jaw literally dropped as he read the quote. “It makes the stress from work more bearable for me!” he nearly shouted. “Are you kidding?! This is…holy shit, Belle, you have to hop on that now!”

“ _Why_ are you so obsessed about this?!” Belle’s voice rose a little as she laughed through her words.

Adam set the notebook down on the coffee table in front of the couch before he leaned back into the cushion. He blew a strand of hair out of his face and tapped his chin as the thought about his answer for a moment. “Well…Elsa Frost is…kind of a player? I mean, you know how she goes through girls. So, she obviously has to be good at what she does. And, I, a caring, loving friend, just want you to get laid.”

Belle raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest, and the second their eyes met both of them burst into a fit of laughter, and Belle smacked him on the shoulder.

“I can’t believe you!” she said lightly.

Adam shrugged and shot Belle a grin. “Well…you’d probably get the job.”

Belle facepalmed and let out an exasperated groan as she shook her head. “Just so you know, I have no intention of sleeping with her.” _That’s a lie,_ she told herself. While she wouldn’t push anything with Elsa, if the blonde offered, she certainly wouldn’t deny her.

“Well, if it happens, I better be the first to know.”

Belle rolled her eyes but kept her smile. It never failed to amuse her with just how enthusiastic Adam was about this. While some might find it annoying when a friend constantly pushes for them to date or have a night of fun, Belle rather appreciated it. She was thankful for Adam’s eagerness about finding her a date. While she didn’t think Elsa Frost was necessarily the best person to wish for given her status and history with women, it still wouldn’t hurt to see where things went with this internship.

Her last relationship…wasn’t even a relationship at all, and it had completely ruined her hope that she would ever find love. Ironically, it was something that happened during her previous internship last summer at another marketing company. It was eight weeks though, and maybe it was that lengthy time that allowed the whole thing to keep escalating. It was something Belle knew she would never fully move past, and she blamed herself for not saying something to someone about it sooner. But this internship with Frost Marketing would give her a hopefully happier start to the new school year; her senior year of undergrad was something that should be an exciting time. It would almost be a fresh start for her. And she needed that.

* * *

 

After the long day of interviews and going over Jack’s business proposals, Elsa had honestly debated whether or not she wanted to bring Aurora home with her. But after Aurora had given her _the_ most amazing head in her office – _Well, I say that every time she blows me_ – and Elsa looked down into her soft, submissive blue eyes, her lips coated with Elsa’s thick cum, the CEO knew she wanted more.

But, Elsa would admit she was pretty wiped out from the day. She didn’t need anything too rough or crazy tonight. She just needed a good, satisfying lay, and she knew Aurora could give that to her.

They didn’t even make it to Elsa’s bedroom. Their lips only parted for air, and soon Elsa felt the back of her legs hit the edge of her couch. She pulled Aurora on top of her, the younger blonde straddling her hips, and Aurora let out a soft moan when she felt Elsa’s erection press against her heated core.

Aurora pulled back for a moment but still kept their lips just centimeters apart, her eyes glazed with pure lust for Elsa, and she rested her hands on the button of Elsa’s pants. She knew Elsa just needed to relax tonight, and she was more than happy to help her with that.

“Can I fuck you tonight, boss?”

And Elsa thought she would come just at the sound of those words.

“Of course,” was her response, and she tugged on Aurora’s blouse, smirking against her lips. “Why don’t you take this off for me first though, okay?”

Aurora nodded eagerly, and she quickly unbuttoned her blouse before she tossed it carelessly on the floor. Her bra went next, and Elsa was practically salivating at the sight of Aurora’s pale breasts. She knew Elsa wanted more though, and she didn’t hesitate as she stood in front of the blonde and slid her skirt off.

Elsa took Aurora’s hand, pulling her forward so she was standing right in front of her. The blonde moved her hands slowly up the backs of Aurora’s thighs. Elsa leaned forward, and she trailed light kisses down Aurora’s stomach as she hooked her fingers on the waistband of her panties, sliding them down as her lips moved lower. She kissed the top of Aurora’s sex, which elicited a high-pitched gasp from the younger blonde.

Once Aurora kicked her panties away, she grabbed Elsa by her tie and pulled the blonde’s lips against her own in a heated kiss. It was something that turned Aurora on immensely: when she would be stripped naked while Elsa remained in her suit. It was hot…and it was degrading in a way that made it clear to Aurora she was only there for Elsa’s pleasure. She loved it though.

“Any harder and your zipper will break,” Aurora said, her voice low and dripping with sex. Oh, how eager she was to have Elsa inside her.

“Then maybe you should do something about that.”

Aurora bit her lip and nodded as she dropped to her knees, her hands swiftly unbuttoning Elsa’s pants. She tugged Elsa’s pants and briefs down just enough, and Elsa let out a sigh of relief when her cock was free of the pressure. She moaned softly when she felt Aurora’s lips wrap around the head, her hand coming up to grip her thick base.

Aurora didn’t need to do much. She flicked her tongue across the tip of Elsa’s cock. She knew how much it wound up the blonde, which was evident by the sharp jerk of Elsa’s hips and the sharp gasp that followed. Aurora used the tip of her finger to tease Elsa, spreading her pre-cum all over her thick member. Elsa hated being teased though. When she wanted something from Aurora, she wanted it that moment, so Aurora wasn’t surprised when she felt Elsa’s strong grip around her wrists as she was pulled harshly so she was on Elsa’s lap again.

Aurora felt Elsa’s cock press against her stomach, and she nearly let out a moan just at the anticipation of having it inside her. She met Elsa’s eyes, dark with nothing but lust and want, and she winced slightly when she felt Elsa dig her nails into her wrists. She didn’t mind though. In fact, she never minded when she woke up with bruises on her thighs or neck, or scratches on her back, or bite marks on her shoulders and inner thighs. She let Elsa do to her however she wanted. After all, a little pain was a small price to pay for the pleasure that always followed.

When Elsa released her hands, she knew not to take too long. Aurora lifted her hips, and a soft moan escaped her when she felt the tip of Elsa’s cock brush her entrance. She wrapped her hand around Elsa’s base, and a louder moan followed this time when she felt the first few inches of Elsa’s cock push inside her. She continued slowly, letting out little moans and expletives as she felt herself take Elsa even deeper into her.

“Fuck…” Aurora nearly whined when she felt their hips touch. She could feel her walls stretching and adjusting to the thick cock now fully inside her.

Elsa loved when Aurora fucked her, and feeling how wet and hot she was around her cock already, Elsa knew this would be a night where it wouldn’t take her long to come. Elsa pulled Aurora’s lips to hers as the younger blonde began grinding their hips together, and Aurora moaned into her mouth when she felt Elsa’s cock move inside her.

Elsa wrapped her arms around Aurora, and she dragged her nails harshly down the younger girl’s back. Aurora let out a somewhat strangled cry of either pleasure or pain. Elsa didn’t really care which it was.

Aurora lifted her hips only a few inches before dropping them down again, riding the blonde slowly now, making sure to take Elsa’s entire length back into her each time. She gasped and moaned at the feeling of Elsa’s cock grinding against her clit each time she came back down, and she could already feel the pressure building inside her.

Elsa placed hot, open-mouthed kisses along Aurora’s jaw, and she switched to her teeth when she reached the blonde’s neck.

“Ah…Elsa!” Aurora gasped when she felt her skin pinched between Elsa’s teeth. She tilted her head to the side a little, giving Elsa more access to her neck. She knew Elsa’s favorite spot to mark her. She knew it was coming, but she could never quite prepare herself for the pain that shot through her as Elsa sunk her teeth into the base of her neck.

Aurora’s hands wove through Elsa’s platinum blonde hair, and she bit her lip so hard trying to prevent the tears from coming to her eyes that after a few moments she tasted blood in her mouth. She couldn’t make up her mind about whether she one-hundred percent enjoyed the pain Elsa gave her, but that was always a fleeting thought anyways. Because it didn’t take long for her to be brought back to the pleasure she was feeling as she quickened her pace on Elsa’s cock, riding her harder.

She knew she was close. She could feel her walls tightening around Elsa’s rock hard erection, and she was well aware of the sweat beading on her skin and the arousal dripping between her legs. She just needed a little more…

“Fuck…Elsa…I-I’m so close…” Aurora got out in between heavy breaths and deep moans, and Elsa knew what would push her over the edge.

Elsa slowly slid one of her hands up Aurora’s thigh before she pressed her thumb against the top of her sex, and the second Elsa began rubbing her clit in slow circles she hit her climax.

“ _Fuck_!” Aurora nearly yelled out as she shut her eyes, her nails digging into Elsa’s shoulders as white-hot pleasure coursed through her.

And, the feeling of Aurora’s walls clenching around her cock as she shook with her orgasm was enough to bring Elsa to her own release. She came deep inside Aurora, and she let out a sharp breath with each shot of cum. She bucked her hips into Aurora’s, trying to prolong the blonde’s orgasm as long as she could.

But Elsa knew Aurora was done when her moans turned into soft whimpers and she collapsed against her chest. Elsa let her head fall back against the couch cushion and closed her eyes, still breathing heavily as she came down from her orgasm.

Aurora lifted her hips off Elsa’s cock, and she almost whined in displeasure at the loss of contact, but she kept herself seated on Elsa’s lap.

“Goddamn, that was good,” Aurora sighed out, her breath still hot against Elsa’s neck.

“You’re always good,” Elsa mumbled. She could feel herself giving into her exhaustion, and even Aurora heard how tired Elsa’s voice was. And, a tired Elsa was her cue to leave.

“I’m gonna clean up and then I’ll get out of here,” she said softly, kissing Elsa’s cheek before she got up and headed to the bathroom, grabbing her clothes along the way.

Elsa watched Aurora walk off, and she sighed out as she stood soon after, pulling up her briefs and pants as she went to her bedroom, finally, to change. She quickly threw on a pair of loose boxers and a white tank top before she padded back to the living room, leaning against the edge of the couch.

“You know, you don’t have to leave,” Elsa called out to Aurora. The light in the bathroom flicked off and the door clicked open a few seconds later.

“You don’t like it when someone stays though,” Aurora said back quietly.

“Yeah but, that’s always with random girls. You’re my friend. And come on, don’t act like this is the first time I’ve said you can stay.” Elsa raised her eyebrow and grinned at Aurora, giving her a soft nudge with her elbow.

Aurora glanced away from Elsa for a moment. Her heart always swelled and beat faster when the blonde was like this. It was remarkable to see the change in Elsa from when she was at work to when she was at home. And, Aurora thought, that was exactly why she didn’t mind leaving. So she decided to finally be upfront with Elsa about it.

“Elsa, if I stay, I’m afraid I’ll get too attached to you and want something more out of this,” Aurora answered, bringing her eyes to meet Elsa’s again. “You were really straightforward about having no feelings involved, and I’m totally fine with keeping it that way. I don’t want to risk it.”

Elsa nodded in understanding. She was glad Aurora was honest with her, and she agreed with the younger woman: mixing feelings into this wouldn’t end well for either of them. Elsa was very good with keeping her heart locked away from someone. But, this was a two way street, and if Aurora thought she would be more likely to catch feelings for Elsa if she stayed, then the blonde had no issue in letting her leave. She respected Aurora’s decision that way.

“Alright…I’ll see you on Monday then,” Elsa said with another small nod. “Forward any emails or scheduling messages to me…get some rest this weekend. Get home safe.”

“Of course.” Aurora smiled and gave Elsa a soft kiss on the side of her mouth before she left, and Elsa watched as she closed the front door behind her.

Once she heard the muffled ding of the elevator to her apartment, Elsa let out a mix of a sigh and groan as she headed back to her bedroom. If she was being honest with herself, there was always something lacking whenever she was with Aurora…or Anna…or any girl for that matter. While the sex was great, there was still this unfulfilled desire in Elsa whenever she was finished. Those little scratches or bite marks on Aurora’s skin weren’t enough. And the way Anna submitted to every one of Elsa’s requests - eagerly spreading her legs for Elsa whenever the blonde so much as gave her a certain look – wasn’t enough.

Maybe it was the fact that what she had with Aurora and Anna wasn’t very stable. She never usually saw or met with them outside of the weeks they worked, and when they were at work, she never got too personal with them.

She hated to admit it, but perhaps she did want something a little more consistent. But what she knew for sure was that she wanted – needed – something where she could be more dominant and demanding to the girl beneath her. Something sadistic, even. All she needed was someone who could fulfill those dark desires. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: nice, long chapter for you guys here. Hopefully I’ll be able to get a third chapter up in about the same amount of time.
> 
> In regards to the mentions of Belle’s “last relationship,” we’ll hear more about it as the story progresses and she gets closer with Elsa.
> 
> -A


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: definitely been a little while since my last update. What can I say, college is busy as hell. Anyway…enjoy this chapter! I'm really excited about how the Elsa/Belle relationship will develop!

Chapter 3

* _Two days later_ *

Elsa was up bright and early, which wasn't very characteristic of her on a Sunday, but she had promised Jack she would meet with him at nine to finalize his presentation for Triton Industries. He was meeting with them tomorrow afternoon, and Elsa could tell her younger brother was feeling a little nervous from their last conversation over the phone.

Elsa threw on a pair of loose, grey sweatpants and a plain blue athletic shirt. She wished she could go into work like this, but alas, the pressures of being the CEO of a major company didn't allow for that sort of thing. It was safe to say she appreciated the weekends even more now than she did in college; dressing down was seen as a privilege to her now.

She put her platinum blonde hair in her usual braid, and she grabbed her backpack with her laptop in it before she exited her penthouse apartment, locking the front door behind her.

The walk to the Dunkin' Donuts only took about five minutes as it was only a few blocks down from her building. Elsa was glad it didn't take long too, because while it wasn't necessarily that hot today, it was still humid. She blamed the muggy city air for that.

She was fifteen minutes early, which had become a habit ever since she came into the business world, and there wasn't an ungodly long line, so she figured she might as well grab some breakfast while she was here. She hopped in line and grabbed her credit card from her wallet, and when she glanced up, she recognized the shorter brunette woman in front of her standing next to a taller red-headed man.

"Belle, hey," Elsa said, giving a genuine smile to the brunette when she turned around at the sound of her voice.

"Hey!" Belle answered, a smile of her own lighting up her face, and she mentally berated herself for maybe sounding too happy. She turned to Adam, who was already bursting at the seams to say hello to the blonde. "Elsa, this is my best friend, Adam. As you can see, he's…really excited to meet you."

Elsa laughed softly at the young man's enthusiasm as he shook her hand.

"I'm so happy that Belle got the internship with you," Adam said, his wide smile never leaving his face. "She's worked so hard for this opportunity."

Belle playfully smacked Adam's arm, and she internally cringed at how cheesy he sounded.

"Well, I was happy to give a spot to her. I'm looking forward to working with her," Elsa replied, giving a somewhat lopsided grin to Belle, which the brunette found absolutely adorable. "But, if I may ask, what are you doing all the way up here? Long way from NYU."

"Yeah, we – and this is going to sound super cliché – take a walk around Central Park every so often," Belle answered. "And the north side of the park is usually quieter…more peaceful."

"I don't think it's cliché at all. It's nice. Wish I had the time to do that. Better enjoy it before you start my internship," Elsa said, shooting a playful wink to Belle, and the brunette could've sworn she felt her heart burst at that look, because she certainly didn't interpret it in the light-hearted way Elsa intended. In fact, nearly everything the blonde did seemed hot and seductive to Belle.

Belle nearly hated the way she found herself swept under Elsa's effortless charm so quickly. Then again, she figured that's how Elsa was able to get girls so easily. And if she was being honest, if Elsa wasn't a total playgirl, Belle wouldn't mind at all that she was attracted to her. But because Elsa _was_ , Belle minded it a lot. She had never been caught under someone's spell so quickly before, and while she would swear she hated this feeling, there was a part of her that enjoyed it, and she craved more of it. She craved more of _Elsa_.

"Saying goodbye to my free time for a month then, I'm assuming?" Belle asked, her voice light as she returned Elsa's jest, shaking her previous thoughts from her mind for the moment.

"Most of it, at least," Elsa answered, a soft laugh escaping her. She let Belle and Adam place their order before she did the same. She looked around for Jack, and she rolled her eyes when she still didn't see him. It was only a couple minutes to nine now.

"Meeting someone?" Belle asked when she noticed Elsa's eyes dart around the small Dunkin' Donuts café.

Elsa nodded as she pursed her lips. "My brother. He has his first big presentation tomorrow so…just figured I'd give it one last look with him."

"Oh wow…that must be a big deal for him."

"Yeah, he's kinda nervous. In all honesty, he should be," Elsa replied, another smile coming to her lips as she let out a breath of a laugh. "I'm sure you've heard of Triton Industries?" Belle nodded. "Right, well he's meeting with their CEO who was really…not happy when I told him that I made Jack the assistant head of our marketing team."

Belle's eyebrows rose a bit after Elsa's words. While she didn't know a ton about Elsa's brother, she had heard enough through their interview the previous week about how he was a sophomore at Columbia University. She was impressed that he was managing the work-load at that school while also completing separate projects associated with his job at his sister's company. Even though it was part-time, he was now working with other big-time companies, and that wasn't something that was free of stress.

"Well, I suppose Mr. Triton has to deal with it, hmm?" Belle said with a small grin. "I mean, you are the CEO of Frost Marketing after all, and it was your decision."

"Which is exactly what I told him. Except in…nicer, more business-like terms." Elsa took another glance around the café, and she sighed out when she saw her little brother just walk through the door. "But…if he can't learn to come at least ten minutes early to a casual meeting with his own sister, I can't imagine he'll impress Mr. Triton too much," she continued as she took her iced coffee and breakfast sandwich from the counter.

Belle laughed softly as she absentmindedly gave Elsa a small nudge with her elbow. "Oh come on, I'm sure he'll be fine. Just give him a break."

Elsa tilted her head and squinted her eyes in mock thought before she shook her head when she noticed Jack walking up to her. "Hm…nah, he's my brother, I'm never gonna give him a break," she replied before she gave Jack a playful shove.

Seeing Elsa carefree right now was a stark contrast to when Belle had interviewed the blonde the week before. While Elsa had kept the mood of the interview light, there was still a very prominent air of professionalism and dominance that came from her. But now, Belle found it rather cute with how Elsa interacted with Jack…just like typical siblings.

"I'll see you next week though," Elsa continued. "Unless we run into each other like this again." With that, Elsa gave what was definitely a charming smile to Belle before adding a cute wink, which basically melted the brunette's heart.

Belle nodded, and she could feel a blush coming to her cheeks. "I'm looking forward to it," she said, returning Elsa's smile with a shy one of her own.

Elsa gave a short wave to Adam as well as she watched them leave, and she mentally slapped herself when she found her eyes drifting down Belle's back, admiring the brunette's figure and eventually settling on her ass. _Damn, what those jeans do for her-_

"Ow!" Elsa exclaimed when she felt Jack punch her shoulder, bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Dude, seriously?!" Jack said, and incredulous expression on his face as he started laughing at his sister.

"What?"

Jack rolled his eyes and sat down at a corner table across from Elsa. "Oh, come on, you aren't subtle at all. You literally just eye-fucked her."

"Okayyy," Elsa drawled, and she squinted her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "That is an exaggeration. I was just…appreciating a beautiful woman."

"Yeah, just like you 'appreciate' your office assistants, right?" Jack countered with a playful smirk.

Elsa opened her mouth to reply before she closed it and tilted her head slightly. "Well…you're not wrong there," she eventually said, eliciting a light laugh from her brother.

Jack shook his head, his expression from moments before returning to his face. "You are literally a frat boy. Like…you actually can't keep it in your pants for more than a day, can you?"

"I most definitely can."

"Well I bet you can't."

"Really?" Elsa countered. "You're on."

Jack crossed his arms across his chest as he pressed his lips together for a brief moment. "Fine. I bet you can't go this week without having sex with someone."

"Um…you do know Aurora is my assistant this week, right?"

A mocking smile lit up Jack's face as he extended his arms to the side in a moment of proud accomplishment. "Hey, hey…looks like I already won this bet!"

Elsa rolled her eyes and let her face fall into the palm of her hand as she let out a groan. "You're ridiculous. Plus, you haven't even come up with what I owe you if I lose."

" _When_ you lose the bet, you are going to get me a new game console." Elsa's eyebrows rose at that. "If _I_ lose the bet, I will…save up to take you out to a restaurant of your choice, which I know you'll make an expensive one."

Elsa darted her eyes around the small café, tilting her head from side to side as she thought about this. On one hand, she thought this was crazy, and it was something only close siblings could ever do to each other. On the other hand, though, she knew she would find it amusing to see Jack attempt to save all this money to take her out. And besides, her dropping five or six-hundred dollars on a new game console for him wasn't a huge deal. If she was honest with herself, it was really a win-win situation. If she won, she would get a nice dinner on her brother's tab. And if she lost, well, at least she would still have some damn good sex with Aurora.

"Sounds like a deal to me," Elsa finally responded, brushing some loose strands of hair out of her face. "Now…moving on from that extremely over-dramatic fiasco we just had, let's run through what you want to say tomorrow during your meeting.

Jack nodded and let out a laugh as he pulled his laptop out of his backpack. He opened it and pulled up his presentation, which was very simple – only six slides, before he leaned forward a bit, looking at Elsa with a puzzled expression.

"So tell me why _I'm_ the one pitching a new idea for an Adidas ad to the company that will then pitch _my_ idea to Adidas and take credit for it, _and_ we work with Nike," Jack said, running his hand through his snowy white hair while raising his eyebrows at Elsa.

"Because Triton Industries doesn't have anyone creative on their team," Elsa said bluntly before letting out a breathy laugh. "But…they're more about distributing products rather than coming up with ideas about how to sell those products. That's where we come in. While we don't work with Adidas or have some sort of deal with them, we do have a partnership with Triton Industries, so we both help each other out when needed. Granted…we do most of the helping."

Jack couldn't help the laugh that escaped him at how straightforward Elsa was. He knew enough about what his sister's company did, but he was just starting to get more acquainted with all the specifics. He would admit that he was pretty amazed at how there was always some sort of connection between one company and another, even if they didn't directly work with each other.

"So," Elsa continued, "what do you have so far?"

"It's a pretty simple idea actually," Jack started. "Adidas made a huge comeback when they brought back their classic Stan Smith shoes. Now, they're at the pinnacle of style in the shoe industry. People my age don't need much convincing to buy them, because they look great. I'm giving them the idea of bringing together superstar athletes and celebrities all in one place, in the same ad, conversing with each other. People like James Harden, David Beckham, ya know?

"This would be to reach out to a younger audience. Like…little kids seeing an athlete they idolize wearing this awesome shoe and talking to _another_ famous person that the love about that show, and that shoe is something they're gonna want. Pretty much every Adidas and Nike ad you see out there focuses on the actual participation of sports. This would just take it in a different direction by bringing together a bunch of people who are evolving sports every day. This ad wouldn't necessarily be about performance, but more about style, which is something every kid and young adult looks to add to their daily life. You think that'll be good enough for Triton?"

Elsa nodded instantly as she gave her brother a proud smile. "Yeah, that sounds really good. That's exactly what you were supposed to do: give the foundation, and then Adidas takes the reigns after that. But that's good, and I definitely think stepping away from the typical sport's performance ad will be a fresh change. And if Gerald Triton gives you a hard time about anything just let me know and I'll have a word with him."

Jack smiled and took a sip of his coffee as he nodded. "Of course. I know I can always count on you to stick up for me."

Elsa let out a quiet chuckle and crossed her arms over her chest. "Hey, you're my brother, I'm required to do that," she said lightly.

Jack just rolled his eyes in response as he typed a few extra notes into his powerpoint. He felt more relieved about his idea pitch after going through it with Elsa. He knew the idea was good, but he needed that extra push of confidence, which was what Elsa gave him easily.

"So uh, whatcha up to for the rest of the day?" Jack asked, putting his laptop away carefully in his bag.

They got up and threw away their trash, and they left the Dunkin' Donuts, sipping their coffees as they started in the direction of Elsa's apartment.

Elsa pursed her lips and bobbed her head from side to side a few times in thought before she shrugged and shook her head. "Honestly, nothing. I mean, I _should_ send out emails to the interns since that does start next week, but…I might just do that tomorrow."

"Ya know, for being the CEO of a massive company, you sure do procrastinate a lot," Jack replied.

"Listen, I'm twenty-three. I still have the right to procrastinate."

"Well, if you decide to procrastinate even more, one of my buddies is having a party tonight. You're welcome to come."

"Wait, you're having a party on a Sunday?"

"Jeez, you really aren't gonna make this easy for me. But yes, we are. Just accept it."

Elsa gave Jack a playful shove on his shoulder as a smile came to her lips. It was nice that she was able to be so carefree with her younger brother. After their father had passed, she definitely noticed that they had become closer. It wasn't that they disliked each other or anything like that, but they were just able to trust and rely on one another even more so than before, and that was something Elsa really appreciated.

"Part of me is thinking you're just trying to bait me into losing our bet," Elsa said.

Jack sighed out dramatically and slouched his back in defeat. "Oh darn…ya caught me!"

"Oh my god, shut up," Elsa replied, rolling her eyes at her younger brother's antics.

"Bait or not, you're always fun at parties. Pleeeease come," he dragged out.

"I'll think about it," was her response.

* * *

 

To her surprise, Elsa ended up passing on Jack's party invitation. She had been to a number of them before, and while they were fun and filled with plenty of drunk, willing college girls, Elsa decided to be a responsible CEO for the night and send out her introductory emails to her interns.

She had a good group of undergrad students coming to her internship next week. Given that she had several thousand applicants each year and only took five or six, it was safe to say she had one of the most competitive internships in the business world. She was also thankful she had Aurora and Mulan to help her read through all the applications that came in. That was something she would never do on her own…way too time consuming.

It shocked Elsa how lazy she could be sometimes. She had an intense work ethic all her life and throughout college. She was always motivated to get things done, but after her father passed away and she stepped into his role as CEO, she found herself with more free-time than she thought she would ever have. While she definitely had to attend her fair share of meetings and interviews, other aspects of the company could be handled by her assistants and the leaders of the separate departments within the company.

However, these introductory emails to her interns were something that should absolutely come from her. Elsa valued establishing a line a trust and friendship with her employees, and that held true for interns as well. She attributed that mindset to her age. Given that her interns were at most only a few years younger than she was, she understood the pressures of finding the right job and the struggles of even _getting_ a job in the first place. She was privileged to have waltzed into a massive company like this, but it was only because of a sudden tragedy. Had her father not passed away, she would have had to work day and night to ensure internships and job opportunities. She figured the least she could do in her newfound position of power and wealth was help lessen the stress on these new interns.

Elsa scanned over her email a couple times, looking for any typos and whatnot. It was a pretty general email. She just introduced herself and gave a brief overview of what they could expect at the internship and what _she_ expected of them. She hit the send button before she closed her laptop and set it beside her on the bed.

The internship made her busier than usual that was for sure. She didn't mind though. In fact, through her past couple experiences of doing this, she rather appreciated when the interns wouldn't hesitate to ask her questions and come directly to her for help. She thought she had a good group this year too. And, if she was being honest with herself, she wasn't totally discounting the chance that she _would_ try to get with a certain brunette that was part of that group.

Elsa couldn't deny her instant attraction to Belle. She was never someone to ignore a gorgeous young woman. And, Belle had literally everything Elsa found desirable. It was new for Elsa though; she never got caught up on a girl so quickly before. But there was something about Belle's demeanor and personality that captured Elsa from the moment she walked in last week for their interview. It was almost as if Elsa could sense it, this submissive side to the brunette, how she instantly responded to Elsa whenever she was asked to do something. Elsa felt this intense desire to exploit that submissiveness, but she never thought she would be someone who would be into that sort of thing.

The blonde let out a short groan as she rested her head back onto the pillow, draping an arm over her head. It was a common thought for her throughout the last week: that there was something lacking to what she had with Aurora and Anna, and she wasn't sure why meeting Belle had sparked that feeling and those thoughts in her all of a sudden.

Elsa let her mind drift back to the brunette yet again. She couldn't help it. She wanted to know what it would be like to have Belle under her with her arms pinned above her head. She wanted to know how her name would sound on the brunette's lips, and what it would feel like to be inside her…Elsa groaned out louder this time when she felt the pressure grow between her legs. She would really have to get these desires in check if she was going to spend five weeks around Belle.

She grabbed her phone from her bedside table, and she rolled her eyes at how weak she was to her own desires. She sent Aurora a text, telling the blonde to come over. Or rather… _asking_ Aurora if she wanted to come over, but the younger blonde knew well enough by now that 'no' wasn't the correct response.

Elsa nearly let a quiet moan escape her after she read Aurora's response that she would be heading over in a few minutes, which was what she expected anyway, but it still sent a whole new wave of pleasure and anticipation directly between her legs. She stayed in her bed for the time being, her erection only getting harder as she thought about the night she was going to have with Aurora. She sometimes wondered if she should feel bad for using Aurora for sex. Elsa never actually hung out with Aurora outside of work, and, as was expected, she never had Aurora stay the night. But then again, the younger blonde was completely willing, so Elsa had nothing to feel guilty about.

Elsa was brought out of her thoughts when she heard a soft knock on her door, and she padded out of her bedroom, running a hand through her thick, fluffy bangs before she opened the door.

"Hey," she said to Aurora. "Was kind of surprised you said you'd be over. Thought you'd be doing something."

Aurora grinned as she stepped into Elsa's apartment, leaning her back against the door once it closed behind her. "No, but I'm about to be," came her response, and she wrapped her hand around Elsa's braid, tugging the blonde's lips to her own.

Elsa sighed out in content, and if Aurora's lips weren't still glued to her own she would have laughed when she briefly thought about the bet she had made with Jack earlier in the day. _He is going to be one happy guy tomorrow_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: hey guys…sorry for the delayed update. School has been getting pretty heavy, so I hope this chapter makes up for the absence and serves to move the story forward a bit. I know a lot of you still like Elsanna, so don't worry, we'll get a smut scene with those two soon as Belsa will be a slow burn! Also, it'll make more sense in the coming chapters to why I'm leaning more towards the sexual relationship with Aurora and Elsa right now rather than Anna and Elsa.
> 
> Happy reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm not dead! What can I say, college got the best of me. But I just saw Frozen on Broadway. It was phenomenal, and it gave me a huge boost of motivation to write for these characters. I'm sorry it takes so long for me to get out a chapter, but I'll make it worth the wait!

Chapter 4

* _One week later_ *

Belle was startled awake by a heavy thump next to her on the bed. She jumped up with a gasp, but she quickly rolled her eyes when she saw Adam literally bouncing on the mattress. It was seven in the morning… _Too early for his shenanigans,_ she told herself.

"It's your big day!" he said in his typical sing-song tone whenever he was excited.

Belle smiled softly and nodded as the realization came to her through her sleepy, early-morning haze. Yes, she was excited; today she started her month-long internship at Frost Marketing. She was somewhat nervous, however. After all, she would be with five other incredible young people who she could only imagine were hoping just as much as she was to land a job with Elsa for the coming year or in the near future. But, she couldn't help but feel giddy at the thought of being around Elsa for a whole month. There was something so intense about the blonde, something that kept pulling Belle's thoughts back to her.

She wanted to get to know Elsa, and not just because she was trying to get a job at Frost Marketing, but because she was hoping for something more. Whatever that "something" was, Belle still didn't know.

"You're smiling," Adam said, snapping Belle out of her thoughts. "You're thinking about her again, aren't you?" he continued, a slight teasing tone to his voice now.

Belle threw her blanket off her, purposely hitting Adam in the face with it. She hopped out of bed and headed to her closet, already wondering what she should wear.

"Okay, so maybe I was," she admitted as she glanced over her clothes. "But now I'm thinking about what I should wear, so come here and help me."

"You're so demanding," Adam replied with a dramatic huff, but he complied and soon he was standing next to the brunette. "Okay, you want to look nice, but not too much like a pushover. You want to look hot, but not too much like a total whore, ya know?" That elicited a giggle from Belle as she watched him flip through the various articles of clothing that were on the hangers.

"I'm thinking something simple too," Adam continued. "Simple but pretty. Here." He took out two pieces of clothing and handed them to Belle with a confident nod.

Belle looked down at the clothes in her hands: a pair of black slacks and a navy button-down blouse. "Wait, isn't this what I wore when I went to interview her?"

"Why, yes it is…and you got the internship, didn't you? It's just continuing the good energy," he answered. "Anyways, I'll get some breakfast out for you while you change."

Belle couldn't help the endearing smile that came to her face once Adam left her room. It was rare to have a friend like him. He cared so much about her well-being and the things she was passionate about, and vice-versa. It was an instant click between them when they met their first year of high school, and the friendship they had built was one most people could only dream of having. And, well, throughout the years they had been through a lot together.

When Belle pulled up the slacks and went to button them, she quickly noticed they were one of her tighter pairs. She rolled her eyes – as she usually did after most things Adam did – and she instantly knew why. _That man is unbelievable_ , she thought. Once she finished changing, she put her hair in her usual, simple pony-tail, letting some of it fall out in the front. She wasn't one to gloat about herself, but she knew she was one of those lucky girls who could manage to pull off a low pony-tail.

She exited her room to the smell of bacon, and she knew Adam was cooking up a storm, one of the many things he loved to do. And as she neared the table she saw that he had already set out a plate of sunny-side eggs and bacon for her with a glass of orange juice. _Gah, he's too sweet_.

Adam turned from the stove and once he saw Belle he let his jaw drop in his usual dramatic fashion. "Damn girl, you look good as hell!" he exclaimed, and Belle couldn't help the laugh that escaped her. "Just one more thing."

Adam went over to the brunette and undid the top two buttons of her shirt, made an "okay" sign with his hand, and returned to the stove.

"Um…why?" Belle asked, another light giggle escaping her.

"Girl, you have the gift of perfect boobs. You gotta flaunt that!"

"Oh my god, Adam, I'm not trying to sleep my way into a job!"

Adam threw his head back as he let out a loud, wholesome laugh. He brought his own plate to the table and sat down across from Belle, looking at the brunette with bright, humorous blue eyes.

"It has nothing to do with that. I mean, I'm sure Miss Frost would eye-fuck you anyway regardless, but I'm just-,"

"Wait, wait…she'll _what_?" Belle got out, an incredulous expression remaining on her face as she finished the last of her eggs.

"Eye-fuck. Like, what she did when we were leaving the Dunks last week," Adam answered, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. "I didn't mention it, but I saw her. She's absolutely taken with you."

Belle scoffed after she took a sip of her juice. "More like taken with my body."

Adam's smile faltered a little at Belle's statement. "No, come on. I mean, yes, you're totally gorgeous, but I think she likes you already. Even from that short conversation we had with her. She was…genuinely invested in what you were saying, if that's the right way to phrase it."

And how Belle could swoon over Elsa so easily in her thoughts, it was just as easy to be brought back to reality in moments like this.

"How do you think she's able to seduce all these young women so easily?" Belle responded as she got up and took her plate to the sink. "She's nice to them, treats them like a princess, fucks them, and then leaves them without another thought."

That was her biggest fear about her early feelings for Elsa. It was easy to put them off as just a physical desire for the blonde woman, but Belle knew she was already swept under Elsa's spell. She hated it. But, there was nothing she could do about it.

Belle glanced up when she felt Adam's hand on her shoulder, and her eyes met his soft blue ones. He gave her a smile, slightly sad, but also encouraging in its own way.

"Listen," he said as he put their plates and silverware in the dishwasher. "I get it, Elsa's a total playgirl, and she has every reason to be. You, on the other hand, don't want to be just another girl to her because you're afraid you'll catch feelings for her regardless. But my gut tells me otherwise. I don't know, I just got this feeling when we were in that café talking to her. But, I'll stop being so pushy about, and let's just see where it goes, hm?"

Belle returned his smile and nodded. "I appreciate that. Right now, I just want to focus on doing well at this internship. I could just be in over my head with even expecting anything to happen between us, and I know it sounds so stupid that I'm even thinking about that so early. But, there's something about her that keeps pulling me in. It captured me from the moment I met her. She's just so…intriguing and mysterious in a way, and I want to know why that is. But like you said, I guess we'll see where it goes."

* * *

 

Elsa wiped the sweat off her brow as the elevator stopped on her company's main floor. It was yet another muggy day in the city, so she had decided to ditch a suit jacket today. She thought she might look a little too casual for meeting all her interns today; she was dressed in her usual black slacks and a light blue button-down shirt. Her sleeves were rolled up slightly and the top buttons of her shirt were undone. What could she say, she was hot…in both senses of the word.

She nearly sighed in relief when the cool air of the lobby hit her face. She noticed two of the interns already sitting on the white sofa in the lobby, talking quietly together. One with dark brown skin and short brown hair shaved on both sides, the other was light skinned with a messy flow of brown hair. Elsa recognized both of them as Sven and Hiccup. It was only nine-thirty in the morning, and she didn't ask the interns to be here until nine-forty-five, so it was nice to see some of them already making an effort to show up early.

She nodded to them and gave them a light smile; she didn't want to be too intimidating on their first day.

"Hey, Elsa."

The blonde glanced up instantly at Anna's voice, and she was greeted with bright teal eyes and a smiling redhead behind the front desk. Elsa pursed her lips, confused for the moment.

"Don't look too happy to see me," Anna teased.

And then Elsa realized. "Oh…right, sorry. I forgot Aurora filled in for Mulan after she had to leave to help her father. Didn't realize it was your week already," she said, sighing out as she facepalmed herself, causing Anna to giggle softly.

"No worries. So, have you thought about how you're going to split up the interns?" Anna asked. "Looks like you have a good group this year."

Elsa nodded and glanced back at Sven and Hiccup, and the elevator opened again, two more interns joining them, and she felt her heart skip a beat when her eyes landed briefly on a familiar brunette. She turned around quickly to face Anna again.

"I was just going to put two of them with each of our department leaders. Or…split them up accordingly, I guess…based on their interests and whatnot," Elsa answered. "Call them down so they can all meet. I want this internship to be as painless for them as possible."

Anna nodded as she turned to her computer, quickly sending out a group email to all the department head members. She stood after and came around to the other side of the desk, standing next to Elsa, and in the next moment the blonde's eyes were brought down to Anna's chest; her tight green blouse with a low-dipping neckline leaving far too much to Elsa's imagination than she would like.

"Also," Anna started, resting her hand on Elsa's forearm, instantly making the blonde freeze up at the sudden contact. Oh, the way Anna knew how to lead her on. "Your brother dropped by super early this morning and asked for you. Apparently he needs more help dealing with Triton and that new Adidas ad he's working on."

Before she responded, Elsa took Anna's wrist in her hand and guided the redhead's hand back to her side, giving her a knowing glare, which made Anna take a slight step back. It was such a small thing, but it was so satisfying to Elsa, to know the command she had over Anna.

"He told me the meeting went fine, what issue could he possibly be running into?"

Anna shrugged and huffed out. "He didn't say. He just asked me to tell you."

"Well, _you_ tell _him_ to get his ass over here. I'm going to have a busy day with my own things to take care of so…he might as well just come when he can. I'll make time for him," Elsa said.

And in the next moment the elevator door opened, both Kristoff and Eugene walking out. They both gave Elsa a smile as they walked over to her.

"Heyyy boss!" Eugene said, and Elsa could already tell he was in one of his goofy moods. Kristoff, on the other hand, gave a small wave and nodded as a greeting before he spoke.

"Sooo…which interns do we get to rip apart this month?" he asked playfully.

Elsa rolled her eyes; so they were both in a goofy mood. _Perfect_ , she thought. They worked well together, and they were just the kinds of people to be able to handle the company's communications department well; lively, open-minded, and outgoing, they were simply the right fit for the job.

"Take them to the main conference room," Elsa told Kristoff. "I'll wait for the rest to get here and then I'll assign them to each of you."

Kristoff nodded and quickly complied with his boss, and he and Eugene gathered the six interns and lead them down the hall to the large conference room. Thankfully, it only took another minute before the elevator rang and the other three department heads exited.

"Sorry, boss," Jane said quickly. "I had to finish up a phone call."

"Not to worry. We're in the main conference room, so we'll just get things started," Elsa answered. And, after Olaf and Astrid said hello to the blonde, they all followed her down the hallway.

Elsa was keenly aware of every set of eyes on her as she entered the room, and she gave a small nod of greeting to the interns.

"Hello everyone," she started. There was no need for a formal introduction. After all, of course they already knew who she was. "I'm happy to have you all as interns this summer. This should be a fun and insightful experience for you. I'm not one for elaborate introductions, so I'll make this simple. I've assigned each of you to work with my various department heads in the company based off your interests and our interviews for the entirety of this internship. You'll be tackling real projects with them and the other employees here, and this will expose you to the true workings of the business world.

"Now, I, as well as the men and women standing beside me, will treat you just like any other member of the team. First and foremost, we are here to be your bosses. So, we expect you to perform and contribute to the conversations and subjects at hand, and you may even be asked to accompany us to business trips or meetings with other major corporate heads. However, they are also here to guide and help you, myself included. If you need advice or assistance with anything, don't hesitate to come to us. Any questions so far?"

She paused and gave them a few moments to think things over, and she glanced to each of them during that time. Some of them shook their heads when their eyes met hers, and she was only met with promising smiles from each of them.

"Very well," Elsa continued. "So, we'll just jump right into things here. Sven and Rapunzel." She nodded to the dark-skinned man and the young woman with long, dirty blonde hair to make sure she had their attention. "You two will be working with Kristoff and Eugene in our communications branch."

And Elsa wasn't oblivious as she noticed Rapunzel give a wave and cute smile to Eugene, which he returned. _Good lord,_ Elsa thought, and she would have rolled her eyes if the rest of the interns and her employees weren't still looking at her. Then again, though, she had no room to judge when she also had her sights set on a certain intern as well.

"Aladdin and Jasmine, you'll be with Jane in our strategic planning branch," she said to the young middle-eastern couple. In Elsa's defense, she actually didn't know they were together when she first started the internship selection process. But, they proved to be a dynamic couple, feeding off each other's ideas, so she figured it wasn't a bad thing to accept both of them.

"Hiccup, you'll work with Olaf and Astrid in the accounting branch. And Belle…" Elsa tried not to let her eyes linger too long on the gorgeous brunette. "You'll be working with Jack in the chief marketing branch. Now, if there aren't any questions, you can split up with your respective department head. You'll be jumping right into whatever they're working on, and my personal assistant will be emailing you later today with a simple schedule of what times you'll be expected to be here, days off, as well as my and my employee's contact information."

And with one nod of her head, she dismissed her department heads and the interns. She watched them file out of the conference room, and she let a soft smile grace her lips as Belle approached her.

"So…Jack isn't here," the brunette started. "If he's the assistant head of the marketing branch then who's the chief head?"

"I am."

_Of course you are,_ Belle thought, and she mentally rolled her eyes.

"He should be here at some point today," Elsa said, nodding for Belle to follow her. They walked to her office, a fairly spacious room with a small conference table for no more than five or six in the center, her desk several feet behind it. Elsa stole glances at the shorter woman several times along the way, admiring how her brown hair framed her face perfectly and how her deep hazel eyes glinted every time the sun hit them. "Between his classes and everything, I try not to be too harsh with him about coming to the company headquarters, ya know?" she got out, trying to distract herself so she wouldn't accidentally stare too long at the brunette.

"I get it," Belle answered, giving Elsa a soft smile to reassure the blonde that she really was fine with Jack not being here. In fact, she was _more_ than fine with that if it meant she would be spending most of the day with Elsa. _Dammit, I really to get my feelings in check_. "So aside from helping him, what else have you been doing? I'm excited to learn about all the ins and outs of the business world, especially with you being a big, bad CEO and everything." _God, why did I say that?_ Belle hoped it sounded playful enough that Elsa would get it, but not _too_ playful as to come off as flirty.

"A big, bad CEO?" Elsa responded, raising her eyebrows for a moment before a somewhat challenging smirk came across her lips. "Is that how you first perceived me?"

Well…Belle certainly wasn't expecting that question. She opened her mouth to reply but quickly shut it as she thought longer about what she could say. She was aware of Elsa's piercing blue eyes on her as the blonde woman took a seat behind her desk, which only made her more nervous. _Nervous? Why am I nervous?_

"I, uh…no?" was all she managed at first. _Nice, Belle…really nice._

Elsa's smirk remained. "You don't sound too sure about that."

"Well, not bad. Just…intimidating? Maybe, I don't know. I mean, you've done so well for your company in only a couple short years it's…hard to not be intimidated by that. I guess, wait, no, I don't really -,"

Belle was cut off by the softest of laughs from the gorgeous blonde sitting in front of her. "Cute…just make sure you don't get that flustered when I take you into business meetings with me, Miss Laurent. How about you save that just for me, okay?"

_Just for you…oh, Elsa, if you only knew the things I'd do only for you…Fuck! Get your shit together, Belle!_ The brunette mentally berated herself at the notion of even letting those thoughts enter her mind again. This was ridiculous: the control Elsa already had over her. She stepped into a battle she was already predestined to lose in the first place. She hated it and yet she found herself seeking more still. Regardless, it wasn't like she was just imagining the tone of Elsa's voice, light and teasing, almost as if they had been friends for years. They had an instant click, that was for sure.

Belle just managed a nod in return, not wanting to open her mouth again right now in case she said another stupid comment.

Elsa smiled as she opened her laptop, the brand new Dell XPS 13. Of course she would have one of the most expensive ones on the market, Belle thought. "Well, your 'big, bad CEO,'" Elsa started, using air quotes around Belle's previous term for her, "Has been trying to form a new business contract with Weselton Industries. It's literally been the most frustrating thing ever."

"And why's that?" Belle asked. Elsa motioned for her to come around her desk, and Belle pulled a chair around with her.

"Basically, they want to pay my company less for the work we do with and for them. They specialize in electronic products, and they make pretty much anything. They have insanely smart people there, and from working to develop new core processors for laptops and computers to hard drives for game consoles, you name it…they probably make it. They send their finished products from their production facilities to our distribution warehouses, and we basically do all the legwork in terms of sending them to major companies like Sony, Microsoft, and even Apple," Elsa explained, letting out an exasperated sigh as her eyes scanned over the new contract draft Mr. Weselton had sent her.

"How much of their profit are they giving you now?" Belle kept her eyes on the blonde, and she watched Elsa continue to look over the document on her screen, her jaw clenching every now and then, her eyebrows narrowed in concentration. And the way she occasionally worried at her bottom lip well…Belle thought it was just about the most adorable thing she'd ever seen.

"We're literally the only company they work directly with, so they give us a hefty thirty-three percent," Elsa answered.

Belle's eyebrows rose a bit at that. No wonder Elsa and her company had more than doubled their net worth over the last couple years if she was able to score huge deals like that.

"That's a lot," Belle said shortly. She figured other companies shared even more with each other, but still…thirty-three percent was no small price tag.

Elsa nodded and ran her fingers through her hair, pushing her blonde fringes out of her face. "It is, and I must admit it came back to when my father was still in charge and their company was struggling and was desperate to find a powerful business partner. No one would bite the bullet so…my father decided to take the chance. And now that they're doing so well because _we_ were able to get brands like Sony and Microsoft to take their parts, they want to drop us down to _twelve percent_ shared. Like…really? What kind of bullshit is that?"

Belle couldn't help the light laugh she let out. Despite being a 'big, bad CEO,' – yes, Belle decided that that term could stick - Elsa certainly retained a piece of a usual twenty-three-year-old attitude.

"What?" Elsa said, crossing her arms over her chest and eyeing Belle closely, which instantly made the brunette sink into her chair ever so slightly. Still, though, her smile remained.

"Nothing it's just…seeing you get all heated over this. It's different."

"Heated? I'd say more of in shock at the fuckery of a contract this man sent back to me. Now, me being heated and angry, Miss Laurent, is something you don't want to see."

"Really…you get angry? But you're so calm and poised all the time," Belle teased. _Ugh._ She hated how naturally this was happening. The way they were talking made it feel like they had known each other for years already. This was crazy…fucked up, even, how Elsa had pulled her into her charm so quickly and how she was continuing to let it happen. Willingly, of course.

Elsa chuckled softly as she leaned back in her chair, keeping her eyes on Belle, and the brunette found herself caught yet again in that cold, blue gaze. Looking into those eyes was intoxicating for her. The way they commanded her, controlled her, Belle hated it. But she also couldn't get enough of it.

"Yes, even I have a temper, Miss Laurent. It's best not to test it," Elsa answered, giving a small wink to the brunette.

"Am I testing it now?" Belle returned. She saw Elsa glance down for a moment, smirking as she did so. This was terrible; this banter happening between them right now.

"No. Would you like to?" Elsa leaned forward again, her eyes glaring darkly at the beautiful brunette in front of her, almost challenging her in a way.

And Elsa loved every moment of this, how Belle retreated slightly under her gaze, how Belle let her eyes take in all of her, almost as if Elsa was marking her as her prey. Yes, that's exactly what Elsa was doing. _If you ever got me angry, oh the things I would do to you_ , Elsa thought as she unconsciously licked her lips. Elsa was always straightforward with herself about her attraction for a woman, and this was no different. She would admit, she wanted Belle in the worst way. She wanted to kiss those gorgeous, full lips, feel Belle's body under her own, fuck her senseless until she was left whimpering Elsa's name.

_But that's not all I want, is it?_ Elsa pondered for the moment. There was something beyond wanting Belle physically that stirred mixed emotions in Elsa's gut, and she had never had this feeling with a girl before. It was different, and Elsa wasn't quite sure if she totally appreciated that just yet, but she knew she would never be able to figure out what it was that she wanted out of the brunette unless she actually had a chance to _be_ with her.

It wasn't until Elsa realized they were still staring, eyes drinking each other in, a tense air around them – in the best way, of course – that she decided to break the silence. A hopeful smile came to her lips, and Belle was taken aback at how quickly Elsa's demeanor went from being all dark and intimidating to soft and inviting.

"So…Thursday is July fourth," Elsa started, keeping her eyes locked with Belle's, "and I'd like you to come out with me." Yes, she had decided, she would most certainly pursue the brunette.

Belle instantly glanced away from Elsa's controlling gaze, a soft blush coming to her cheeks as she looked down at her lap shyly.

_Cute,_ Elsa thought.

"Um…out, where?" Belle managed to say back.

Elsa pursed her lips as her fingers wove through her blonde fringes, pushing them out of her face. "To watch the fireworks, of course. Why, were you thinking of something else?" she replied, her voice laced with confidence yet teasing the brunette at the same time.

"Not really, no. I just thought you were implying dinner or…something," Belle answered, finally mustering enough strength to shift her eyes back to Elsa's.

"Oh, so more of date thing, then?" Elsa continued to tease, and Belle thought she would just about melt into a puddle when Elsa rose her eyebrows expectantly, her usual smirk returning to her lips.

Belle's cheeks flushed pink at the thought of Elsa taking her on a date.

"No, maybe? I don't know. I just…didn't -,"

"Miss Laurent, you have to know when I'm just teasing you, right?" Elsa interrupted, and Belle found herself perplexed yet again at how quickly Elsa's expression changed, a warm smile replacing that oh, so sexy smirk of hers.

Belle couldn't stop herself from blushing. _Teasing? More like flirting, isn't it, Miss Frost?_

"So, do you want to come out with me or not? If you need reassurance, a few company friends and Jack come as well. You can also extend the invitation to your friend, if that gives you more incentive," Elsa continued. She was unintentionally manipulating Belle into going out with her. Or was she doing it on purpose? Maybe a little of both. Perhaps she wasn't aware of it, but she wasn't sorry about it either.

Belle internally rolled her eyes. Of course Elsa would say something like that. Oh, how persistent she was. Did she want to go out with Elsa? Most definitely. But, this was exactly how she got herself into trouble during her internship last summer; someone asking her out, confident and sure…her saying yes, thinking it would just be a fun, innocent night out with a group of friends. And then… _And then…_ Belle decided not to dwell on it for too long in case her expression changed and she gave Elsa the wrong idea. Besides, she knew she would never be able to even attempt to play hard-to-get with Elsa. She was already wrapped around Elsa's finger, her mind and heart falling every second and Belle couldn't stand that she allowed this to happen, but that was her nature.

She was never someone to fall in love instantly or want to be with someone upon first meeting them, but something happened when a person like her met a person like Elsa: instant chemistry and instant desire, perhaps. There was a certain dynamic between them. It almost seemed, from the very start, that they would complement each other, fit together perfectly.

So against her better judgement, Belle smiled to Elsa and nodded. "Yes, I'll go out with you," she said softly, but there was an air of caution deep behind her tone. However, Belle thought she would have difficulty saying 'no' to Elsa regardless of what the blonde asked her to do, and that was a red flag for the brunette already.

Elsa, for once, was genuinely shocked. Usually when she asked a girl out, it was an instant yes, often filled with eagerness and lustful implications. But Belle had actually taken several moments to think about her response, and she had even needed extra incentives to go. _Maybe I was too aggressive? Could she be afraid of me in some way?_ Elsa thought, her mind going through all the worst possibilities to try and make her think that she had somehow fucked this up. _No, there has to be something else._

Their eyes met again, and this time it was Elsa who found herself getting lost in Belle's deep hazel eyes. It felt like hours had passed even though it had only been a couple moments, but Elsa thought she could get used to looking into those beautiful brown eyes.

It was a nice, comfortable silence between them, and with how stressful Elsa's days at work could be sometimes, she figured she would appreciate more moments like this throughout the next month Belle would be here.

But how short lived this moment was, as both women were startled by Elsa's office door slamming open with Jack entering right after. His hair was all ruffled and his black button down was only half tucked into his grey chinos. Elsa thought it was endearing how he had tried to change into nicer clothes to come to the company building, but he was so disgruntled and clearly stressed.

However, upon seeing his older sister with a certain brunette who she was clearly interested in, Jack smirked as he set his laptop down on the small conference table in Elsa's office.

"I'm sorry, am I interrupting something here?" he asked, winking at Elsa, which did not go unnoticed by Belle.

Elsa shook her head, keeping her composure. "Nothing at all. We were actually waiting for you to get your sorry ass over here. You look like a mess, Jack, what's going on?" The tone with which Elsa spoke to her younger brother almost sounded as if she was chastising him like a child. It was effortless banter between them, really, and Belle took an instant liking to it.

"What's going on is that you are having me work with probably the biggest meathead in the business industry!" he exclaimed, running a hand through his shaggy hair, only making it even messier. "He's basically having me do all the work for this new ad. He even asked me to ask _you_ if you could contact Adidas."

Elsa's eyebrows shot up at that and she let out a quick breath of air. "I'm sorry, he what now? Does he not realize we work with Nike?"

Jack threw his hands in the air in an overdramatic fashion as he plopped into the chair next to Belle. He managed to give the brunette a small, cute wave to distract himself from his frazzled state for a few seconds before he turned his eyes back to his older sister.

"Fuck if I know, Elsa, this guy's an idiot. He's also lazy. Like… _they're_ the ones who are supposed to be coming up with this ad, not us. And do they realize this is for Adidas?! No matter what kind of ad they put out there, they're gonna make bank all over again from it!" Jack rambled on, groaning as he smacked the palm of his hand to his forehead.

Elsa shrugged and leaned forward, resting her elbows on the edge of her desk. "Well…tell Mr. Triton that I'll make some calls on his behalf. We can use this as leverage when we're constructing a new business contract for next year," she replied with a knowing wink. "This is their biggest project of the year so naturally it will take time for everything to be finalized, so prepare to be working with them for a little while longer."

"So tell me how much of Triton's earnings you're getting," Belle chimed in, quickly drawing Elsa's eyes to her own.

"Just ten percent," Elsa answered. "If we make this ad happen for them, I'm sure I can get that bumped up to twelve."

"From what I've heard about Mr. Triton, do you really think that can happen?"

Elsa nearly scoffed, but she refrained and let a soft laugh escape her instead. "Miss Laurent, you should know that I have my ways of getting what I want."

Jack's jaw nearly dropped as his eyes darted back and forth between Elsa and Belle. _She did not just say that_ , he thought. _Holy shit, she did._

"And I don't doubt that," came Belle's response.

Jack nearly fainted.

"Um…hey, Elsa! So, what do I do about this?" Jack spoke, his voice raised slightly so he could actually distract the two women in front of him.

Elsa blinked, almost as if she had to remind herself that Jack was still in the room.

" _You're_ going to go back to your dorm and do whatever you Columbia nerds do when you have summer classes. I'm going to make some calls to Adidas and see what I can do. I'll let you know if I hear back and then we can set up another meeting with you and Mr. Triton," she said.

"Okay, but promise me you'll come to it with me. He's scary," Jack nearly whined, putting on his pouting face for his older sister.

Elsa rolled her eyes in jest and flicked a pen at him. "I'll think about it, but if you think you really won't be able to handle him again, then I'll come."

"Thanks, sis, you're the best. And I'm not being sarcastic…at least not entirely," Jack teased, flinging the same pen right back at Elsa before he grabbed his backpack and stood up. "But really, I do appreciate your help. I'll, uh, text you tonight or whatever. We're going out for the Fourth still, right?" he asked.

"Well of course," Elsa answered. "When do I ever turn down a chance to go out for a night?"

"Um…when you want to stay in all night and play video games." Jack turned to Belle, giving a nod to Elsa and pretended like his sister wasn't there for the moment. "She's a huge gaming nerd. Don't listen to her if she tries to tell you otherwise. And speaking of gaming, thank you, Elsa, for that beautiful new PlayStation 4 Pro." He gave a playful wink to his sister, one that silently said 'I told you so,' and he didn't even give her a chance to respond as he walked out of her office, closing the door softly behind him.

Belle let out an amused laugh at the whole scene. She figured if this is what Elsa and Jack would be like every time they were together then she would never grow tired of that. After all, there was something extremely charming about Elsa's lighthearted and playful nature whenever she was with her brother, and Belle wouldn't mind seeing more of it either.

"You really got him a new console? Why?" Belle asked, her light and entertained expression remaining on her face.

"I uh…I lost a bet," Elsa admitted, laughing softly to herself as she shook her head. "One of those stupid sibling bets. That was his end of the bargain if he won, which he did." And she kept it at that. There was no way she would even think of telling Belle exactly what their bet was.

Belle didn't know why she was surprised by that. Elsa was a billionaire, after all. She could buy whatever she pleased, and she could drop money on others in the blink of an eye as well. So no, Belle supposed, she shouldn't be shocked that spending four-hundred-fifty dollars on a brand new PlayStation was anything Elsa worried about. What a privileged life she lived indeed.

"I mean, it's not a huge deal for me, and it makes him happy so…I don't mind," Elsa continued, echoing Belle's thoughts.

"You're soft with him, you know," Belle said, and this time it was her turn to have a smirk plastered across her lips.

"Believe it or not, many of us big, bad, CEO's do have a soft spot…somewhere. Why, were you genuinely surprised?" Elsa inquired. And there it was again: her demanding stare on Belle, her eyes darker, head tilted slightly. It drove Belle crazy how quickly this woman could change her demeanor from moment to moment.

"In all honesty, yes."

"How come? Do I come across as that much of an asshole?" Elsa said back, and now her tone was lighter, a hint of a joking tone in it.

"Well, not so much an asshole, per say. Just…I don't know…cold? No offense. It's definitely the whole CEO thing," Belle answered, forcing a smile to show Elsa she meant well, although she really didn't know how the blonde would take that statement.

But to Belle's surprise (again), Elsa just nodded.

"I get that, and once you come to a few meetings with me, you'll understand why I have to be that way in a professional setting. But come on, did you really think I would be like that all the time? Jack and I grew closer than we had ever been after our father passed. We're there for each other, so naturally, I'd have a soft spot when I'm with him."

"Only him?" _Dammit, why did I say that?_ Belle mentally chastised herself for seeming too…nosy? Eager? Maybe both. But she hoped she didn't come across as desperate. _Desperate for what, though?_ Elsa's attention, approval, perhaps. She wasn't sure why she would want that right now though. Maybe she underestimated just how much she had grown to like the blonde in such a short amount of time.

"A select few, Miss Laurent," Elsa answered with a natural wink that was clearly intended to be seductive, pulling, even. It drew Belle right back into those now cold, blue eyes, dark with unspoken thoughts and desires.

This unpredictability with Elsa – Belle knew it was dangerous, but that danger is what kept pulling her back. It's what kept her wanting to know the blonde more. Perhaps, Belle told herself, the risk is what lead her to agree to go out with Elsa later this week. And it was with that same unpredictability that Elsa spoke again, and Belle knew she would have never been able to prepare herself for it. The implication of it was clear.

"And if you stick around, maybe you could be one of them."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: It feels so good writing Belle and Elsa's dynamic. I do stand by my original intention though: this will be a decent slow burn between them. They will do…things…soon… But you know I'm a sucker for angst and characters denying their feelings for each other so, it'll be a ride that's for sure! We'll also have some Elsanna, which I'm sure some of you will appreciate.
> 
> Anyways, it'll definitely be a little longer for the next chapter. I need to finish the spring semester strong so school is always my number one priority. But when I do get the time, I'll write! You guys deserve it, so thanks for sticking around!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Firstly, thanks for over 4500 views! Secondly, if Belsa wasn't your OTP before, then it will be after this chapter. That being said, we'll pick up right where the last chapter left off. Also, *ahem*, there's some Elsanna in this chapter.

Chapter 5

Belle couldn't have gotten back to her apartment faster once she had been dismissed by Elsa for the day. There were so many mixed emotions swirling in her gut, but excitement seemed to be the most prominent. Excitement for the rest of the internship for sure, and excitement for Thursday night. She was still trying to get over the fact that Elsa had asked her out to celebrate the Fourth of July. Elsa was so confident with it too, but Belle thought it was cute how the blonde had gotten a little nervous when she had taken her time to answer, almost as if she thought Belle might actually say 'no' to her. And if Elsa's reputation with women implied anything, Belle could imagine she had probably never heard that word before.

The brunette opened her apartment door, and she was instantly greeted by Adam's smiling face, the redhead sitting on the living room couch.

"Well?" he said. "How was it? What are the other interns like? Most importantly, how was Elsa? Did she talk to you? What-,"

"Oh my god, you're like a total mom," Belle interrupted, rolling her eyes as she sat next to him, crossing her legs under her and giving Adam a playful smack on his shoulder.

"Listen, as I've mentioned before, I'm just being a super caring person who wants his best friend to get laid! It's a simple concept!"

Belle groaned out as she let her head fall back on the couch cushion, and she draped her arm across her face. "I literally can't stand you right now."

"Oh, shut up, you love me."

Belle just laughed in response before she looked back at Adam. "Yes, I do. But to answer all your mom questions…it went really well today. The other interns are super nice and just as excited to be there as I am. We got to meet the other department heads of the company, and they were all really laid back, which kind of surprised me. I guess I expected a major company like this to be uptight and everything but…it was just chill, which was a nice environment."

Adam waved his hands dramatically and huffed out. "Okayyy, but what I'm more interested in hearing about is how your relationship with an incredibly hot CEO is going."

"Yeah, because that's totally what it is," Belle replied with a soft laugh. "But, um, I'm actually working with her for the internship. Her and her brother, to be specific. But, since he has summer classes, it'll mainly just be us two."

To say Adam had a fangirl attack was an understatement. " _What_?! You're working directly with her! Ohmygosh…this is perfect! You have the prime position! Belle, if you _don't_ hit that at least once during this internship I'll seriously doubt if you'll ever sleep with someone ever again."

Belle let out a muffled whine as she rested her face in her palms. When Adam got stuck on something, oh boy, was he ever pushy about it. "Okay, well she invited me out for the Fourth this week so, maybe you're right!"

Adam stopped his rambling right away and looked at his best friend, a sheepish grin spreading across his face. "Oooh…that's adorable. You have to go. You said yes, right? I mean, who wouldn't, but still, you said yes. You had to."

"Yes, oh my gosh, of course I said yes. She said I could invite you too, if you want-,"

" _If_? Oh, hell yes, I'm going. Were you the only one she invited?"

"I…think so," Belle answered. "She said that her brother and some friends from the company go out as well, but I highly doubt she invited any of the other interns. At least…not personally."

Adam placed his hands over his mouth, but it failed to cover his wide smile. "That's so cute," he said, letting out a little, high-pitched squeal after, to which Belle simply rolled her eyes as usual. "Belle, come on, she's totally into you and she's not even being subtle about it. I mean, asking you to go out with her after what, not even a week of really knowing her?"

Just this morning, Belle didn't believe that. But after what Elsa had said to her today, Belle was starting to believe there was some truth behind it. _If you stick around…_ Oh, how those words had sounded so incredible to Belle, and yet, she didn't know exactly what Elsa was implying when she said that. She had a good idea, but the blonde woman seemed so…deceptive in a way that she knew just what to do and say to sweep a girl under her charm, and Belle really didn't know how to interpret most things the blonde said or did.

"But hey, like I said, we'll see where it goes," Adam continued, resting a hand on Belle's shoulder and giving his friend an encouraging smile. " _However_ , I know you're gonna go home with her this week. I just do."

Belle swatted his hand away as she giggled, shaking her head at how persistent Adam was being about this. _Almost as persistent as Elsa_ , she thought.

* * *

 

"Fuck…"

Elsa smirked as she glanced over at the redhead who had just collapsed next to her on the bed in heated exhaustion. She watched as Anna pushed her hair off her sweat-covered forehead, her perfectly smooth, freckled breasts rising and falling with each deep breath she took. It was a beautiful sight for Elsa, and her eyes drank in every inch of Anna's body.

Elsa thought she would just come home alone tonight, go over the revised business proposal Mr. Weselton had sent her, maybe play some video games, and actually get to bed early for once. But, Anna had been especially persuasive today. The redhead knew exactly how to get Elsa wound up. She knew exactly what to do and say to turn Elsa on. Anna wasn't subtle about it at all, and she was sure to make it crystal clear when she wanted Elsa.

Tonight wasn't as rough as it usually was. Maybe it was because they were both a little wiped out from a long day at work. But, Elsa rather appreciated the nights when Anna would take some initiative. Elsa still made sure the redhead knew she was the one in charge, telling her exactly what to do and how to fuck her, but she had let Anna do the work tonight.

"I still want you to take me out for dinner," Anna said as she got out of Elsa's bed and headed to the bathroom to clean herself up.

Elsa's smirk fell instantly, and she rolled her eyes as she pulled on a pair of boxers and threw on a plain white t-shirt.

"You're still on that?" Elsa returned, watching Anna in her bathroom, the redhead fixing her hair into a high ponytail. She knew Anna wouldn't put her clothes back on. She knew it was Anna's way of seducing her even more, convincing Elsa to maybe let her stay the night. But, Elsa was firm on her rules. Sure, she would definitely go another round with Anna, but she wouldn't give in to letting her stay over.

Anna tilted her head back and let out a groan before she turned back to Elsa.

"Yes, I'm still on that," she answered. "Because I fucking like you, Elsa."

"Yeah, and I like you too, Anna. But…we aren't cut out for anything more than this."

It somewhat ticked Elsa off that Anna was still trying to label what they had as a real relationship. She had been upfront with the redhead from the start about what they would be to each other: friends with benefits and nothing more. Elsa had had no issue keeping up with her end of things. Anna, on the other hand, had certainly let her feelings get the best of her.

"And how would you know that? You've never even tried having a relationship with someone," Anna said back.

"I don't have to try to know that I just don't want one right now," Elsa replied, narrowing her eyes a bit at Anna. "I made it very clear to you about what we were to each other, and what you were to me."

Anna walked back to Elsa, and she was well aware of the blonde's eyes roaming her body, taking in every freckle and curve. She would have smirked, but she knew better than to give Elsa that kind of ammunition against her. She knew Elsa hated in when she teased her.

"Maybe if you told me what you have against relationships, I'd be fine with what we've been doing," Anna said, and she took Elsa's hands and guided them to her waist. "And I was fine with it for a little while, but the moment I brought up the idea of going on a date, you instantly pushed the idea away."

Elsa took a deep breath when she felt Anna press their bodies together. She already knew it wouldn't be long until her own clothes were back off and she had Anna pinned beneath her on the bed. That's just how things were between them, which was why Elsa was continuously confused by Anna's persistence of a relationship with her. Anna clearly had no issue letting Elsa fuck her whenever she pleased. To the blonde, it was obvious, there was no need to try and take things further with each other. They worked just fine with how things were now.

"I have nothing against relationships," Elsa answered, her voice stern now as she dug her nails into Anna's skin, causing the redhead to take a sharp gasp. Elsa grinned at that. "I simply don't want one right now."

Elsa locked her eyes with Anna's, and she could see those deep teal eyes already glazed over with lust again. Elsa let her thoughts drift back to just minutes ago, when she had Anna on top of her, straddling her hips, her cock buried deep inside the redhead. She could feel herself getting hard again. Regardless of how Anna felt right now, Elsa knew she would still spread her legs for her if she said to.

"You're thinking about fucking me again, aren't you?" Elsa whispered, tucking a strand of hair behind Anna's ear before she pulled the redhead against her again, and Anna let out a quiet moan when she felt Elsa's erection press against her thigh.

Anna nodded quickly, her hands reaching to pull down Elsa's boxers, but the blonde grabbed her wrists, and she nearly let out a whine of disappointment. She almost hated how much she wanted Elsa inside her again. It was like an addiction for Anna. The way Elsa would just fuck her however she wanted and the way she made Anna feel as if she wasn't good for anything except the sex they had…oh, how degrading it was, but Anna loved it every time. Anna had convinced herself Elsa was the only person she would let treat her this way. There was something about the intimidation, the dominance the blonde held over her that made Anna feel as if she had no choice but to submit to her every demand.

"No, no," she heard Elsa say, the blonde's voice hard and demanding, and she felt herself being pushed toward the bed. "I'm the one who's going to fuck you this time, and you're going to let me do whatever I want, got it?"

Oh, how quickly Anna was instantly swept under Elsa's control. She knew the only appropriate answer was 'yes.' And if she objected, well, Elsa would take what she wanted from her regardless.

"Yes, Miss Frost," Anna said. It was like a conditioned response. She knew whenever Elsa spoke to her like this, there was nothing personal about what they would be doing. There would be no emotions attached. It would be nothing more than the both of them getting pleasure out of it.

"Good. Now, I want you to get on the bed, and I want you on all fours," Elsa commanded.

And Anna obeyed _._

* * *

 

_*Three days later*_

To say Elsa was excited about it being the Fourth of July was entirely accurate. She always loved any holiday in the city. Fireworks, parades, the whole nine yards – you name it, New York had it. The city certainly never slept by any means, but holidays in particular was when it was the busiest, and for good reason. The firework display over the East River was always incredible, and Elsa never tired of watching it for the many years she had lived in the city. So there was that, but Elsa knew she was extremely eager to impress a certain brunette tonight as well.

She was still quite shocked with herself over how quickly she had taken an interest in Belle, and she was even more surprised at how she had shamelessly pursued the brunette. That wasn't usually like Elsa. Typically, she would flirt a little, but the women would just come to her – fall in line behind her irresistible charm. But here, Elsa was faced with a young woman who would no doubt play hard to get. Even though she had accepted Elsa's invitation to go out tonight, Elsa knew Belle wouldn't be easy. Which…she rather appreciated, now that she was thinking about it a bit more. But Elsa's desire for Belle wasn't merely a physical thing. There was something more there for sure.

As usual on the Fourth, Elsa had given her employees and interns the day and following day off. She always treated them fairly when it came to breaks and time off. It was always within reason, of course, but Elsa was well aware that many of her employees often had family and friends visit for the holiday and stay for the weekend. It was only normal to let them enjoy their time together. After all, Elsa wanted to relax with her own friends too, and with how hard she and the teams at her company worked, they were well deserving of days off from the office.

Elsa always tried to go to sleep early the night before a holiday like this, but last night was an exception. The new business agreement she was trying to form with Weselton Industries was proving to be quite the challenge. Mr. Weselton seemed hell-bent on trying to lower Elsa's share in his company as much as possible. However, she managed to get him to agree to continue to give her company twenty percent share. While it was still a steep drop from thirty-three, it was much better than twelve, and Elsa knew that if she pushed him anymore on the matter he would threaten to cut off Frost Marketing altogether.

It seemed simple in theory, but when Elsa had received the revised thirty-four page business terms and agreements in her documents at nearly midnight, she had been forced to stay up until nearly three in the morning inspecting every single line of that thing. They had finally reached an understanding, and Elsa wanted to make sure the document was flawless before she sent it back to Mr. Weselton to make sure she wouldn't have to read through that damn thing again.

So, Elsa wasn't surprised that when she woke up it was nearly noon. Her laptop, notebook, and some loose sheets of paper were scattered across her bed, reminiscent of the ridiculous effort she had put into reviewing and revising her and Mr. Weselton's business plan the night before. She gathered up the items into a neat stack before placing them on her bedside table, and she grabbed her iPhone X in replacement. She saw that she had quite a few messages waiting for her in a group chat Jack had started earlier in the morning. She figured it was for tonight, and she checked the other names in the group, which consisted of everyone from her office plus Matthew.

She unlocked her phone and scrolled through the messages. Each one was pretty much the same; everyone asking where they were meeting up this year to watch the fireworks and then where they were going to party afterwards. However, Elsa was the one who had scheduled that stuff, so they were all freaking out that she wasn't answering. Elsa chuckled to herself at her friends' antics as she typed her own message to the group.

_Elsa: Hey everyone. Happy 4_ _th_ _! Sorry for the late message…slept in a bit. As for today, I booked us a rooftop terrace at The Westin on 42_ _nd_ _street. You can arrive as early as 6. There's plenty of places to go after. I know it's a bit of a ways back home for a lot of you, so if you're too tired (or too drunk) to make it home, I arranged for all of you to get a room key upon entry so you can just sleep there._

It didn't take long for people to start responding.

_Jack: Oh man…best sister everrrr!_

_Matthew: You're the greatest. I couldn't be more in love with you ;P_

Elsa rolled her eyes but laughed at that one.

_Kristoff: Thanks so much, Elsa! Can't wait!_

_Elsa: Also, you can bring one other person with you. So text me the name of the person so I can get a list to the bouncer._

Elsa was actually quite surprised that she saw several of her interns' names show up. Astrid had invited Hiccup, Kristoff invited Sven, and Eugene sent back Rapunzel's name. _I literally should just invite Aladdin and Jasmine at this point,_ Elsa thought as she pushed several strands of hair out of her face. She sent a quick email to Aladdin with the details of their plans, and he responded within the next minute accepting the invite. She honestly hadn't expected her employees to become so friendly with the interns that quick. Then again, she would be a hypocrite to say that about herself.

More messages were still coming through, and it seemed Jack had turned the subject to why Elsa had 'slept in' today. He had way too much fun teasing his sister about that kind of stuff. It was even more amusing to see some of the others join in on it too. But Elsa ignored the messages for now. After all, she was still in her clothes from the other day.

Elsa huffed as she stood from her bed, and she went to her closet, instantly grabbing a pair of dark grey joggers and a plain blue t-shirt. She re-tied her hair in her usual braid over her right shoulder, and once she slipped on a pair of light grey Nike shoes, she picked up her phone again. She instantly rolled her eyes when she saw the new messages.

_Jack: Yo guys last week I made a bet with Elsa that she couldn't go one day without sex and if she lost she owed me a new PlayStation 4._

_Matthew: And…?_

_Aurora: oh no…_

_Jack: Well the glacier white PS4 Pro looks really great on my desk right now._

_Aurora: Elsa! Seriously?!_

Elsa couldn't help but laugh out loud at that. While the others didn't need to know that Aurora was the one she had slept with the night she made the bet with Jack, Elsa was sure she would hear something about it from the blonde tonight at their party.

Elsa laughed again and shook her head as she exited the strain of messages and pulled up a separate chat. As she typed in Belle's name to the recipient slot, she was only reminded of why she didn't add the brunette to the group chat in the first place. Elsa hated to admit it to herself, but she was trying to impress Belle, and having her in a group chat where Jack was free to say whatever he wanted was not a good idea.

_Elsa: Hey, just wanted to let you know the details for the company party tonight. It's at The Westin on 42_ _nd_ _street. All of us will get room keys upon entry in case you don't think you can make it home ;) You can be there by 6, we'll watch the fireworks from the hotel's rooftop terrace, and then I'm sure some others will go out after to a club or something. You're allowed to bring one other person, and I'm assuming that will be Adam, so let him know his name will be on the list and he's all set._

The moment Elsa hit 'send' she instantly started overthinking her message. _Why did I put the wink face? And why did I say "we'll watch" like…will she think I'm just talking about the two of us?_ But her internal rambling was cut short when her phone buzzed just several moments later.

_Belle: Hey :) thanks for the info. Adam is super excited…as am I. We'll be there at 6. Is there any sort of dress code? Like, is this a fancy kind or party?_

Elsa smiled widely at Belle's message back. _And she used a smiley face…major score for me._

_Elsa: No need to dress up. I'm literally going in joggers lol. But…I wouldn't be against seeing you in something nice._

Elsa cursed at herself for sending that. She was shamelessly flirting with Belle, but a part of her didn't regret it at all. She had been taken with the brunette from their first meeting when Belle came to interview her. Intelligent and beautiful: that had been Elsa's first impression of Belle. Elsa didn't think she was reading into it too much, but she swore there was an instant click between them. When she talked to Belle, something just felt so right about it.

Elsa's eyes darted back to her screen when her phone buzzed.

_Belle: I'll make sure to look good then, if that's what you'd like._

And then, Elsa thought, that was definitely a piece of her attraction to Belle; it was that instant submission to whatever Elsa said or asked for her to do that nearly drove the blonde mad with desire.

_Elsa: I definitely would._

_Belle: Great :) I'll see you tonight._

Another genuine smile came to Elsa's face when she read Belle's last message. She somewhat hated how giddy she got whenever she thought about the brunette. It wasn't like her to fawn over a beautiful woman like this. Giddy…but also passionate; not just passionate about wanting Belle physically, but Elsa truly liked her. So, Elsa supposed this passion came from her pursuit of the brunette. And, Elsa thought, if she was ever going to make her attraction to Belle known and take her shot in the dark at a chance with her, then tonight was her chance.

* * *

 

"Are you sure I should wear this?" Belle asked, taking several looks at her reflection in the full-length mirror in her bedroom.

"Girl!" Adam called back from the living room. "You have such a nice figure. Those jeans do you so well!"

After Elsa had told Belle that she wouldn't mind seeing the brunette dress nice for the company party tonight, Belle naturally turned to Adam for help with that. When Elsa had mentioned she was going in joggers, Belle strongly considered going in sweatpants herself. But, she didn't want to disappoint the blonde. If Elsa wanted her to look nice, then of course she would.

So, Adam had curated an outfit comprised of a pastel yellow and white plaid button down shirt with a plain white v-neck underneath in case she got too hot with the longer sleeves, and a pair of light denim jeans. While it was certainly a casual outfit, Belle wouldn't deny that she did look good. Yet again, Adam had managed to dig through Belle's closet enough to find another pair of jeans that fit her snugly enough so she wouldn't be uncomfortable, but still fit her form enough to grab someone's attention.

Adam's face lit up with a smile when he saw his best friend exit her room. He was dressed in his own pair of grey joggers and a sea green short-sleeve shirt with small palm trees of various bright colors dotted around the shirt. Belle noticed he had brushed through his hair for once in about the last two weeks, and it flowed nicely to each side of his head rather than existing as whatever wild mane he used to have.

"You look so good!" Adam said.

"I could say the same about you. Almost didn't recognize you for a second since you actually brushed your hair," Belle teased.

Adam responded with an eye roll and a soft laugh. "Hey, if I'm going out for the Fourth to a party hosted by a super rich CEO, then I might as well make a good appearance. Who knows, maybe I'll catch someone's eye there too."

"I highly doubt any of the guys there will be gay."

Adam pursed his lips and shrugged. "Hm…I could turn someone."

"Pfffttt," Belle laughed. "Sure, whatever you say."

"Oh, just you watch," he said back with a playful wink. "Now come on. If we're going to 42nd street, we should leave now. Never know what the traffic will be like in this godforsaken city that I love so dearly."

Belle nodded and grabbed her phone and wallet off the countertop before she followed Adam, locking their apartment door before they took the elevator down and exited their building. Thankfully, it wasn't as hot today as it had been throughout the week, but Belle still rolled her sleeves up to her elbows to let some extra air onto her skin. Adam hailed a cab over, and once they were in he gave the hotel's name to the driver and they were off.

Belle noticed Adam rocking back and forth slightly, a subtle grin on his lips. "You're really excited about this, aren't you?" she asked.

"Hell yes I am," was his answer. "With all my recent auditions, I haven't had the chance to really go out, so I'm happy for the opportunity to get wasted."

Belle let out a soft laugh and shook her head. "You're ridiculous. Well, Elsa said that a bunch of them do go out after the fireworks so…you're in luck."

"Do you think you'll go out too?"

Belle pursed her lips and shrugged, looking out the cab window. "I'm not sure yet. You know I'm not really one for a bar or club scene."

Adam nodded in return. "True…but come on, if Elsa invited you would you really say no?"

Another laugh escaped Belle at that. "I feel like you think I'm in a position where I literally can't say no to this woman."

Adam squinted his eyes as a sheepish grin came to his face. "Can you though?"

Belle rolled her eyes as they passed thirty-fifth street. _Almost there._ "I most absolutely can," Belle replied.

Their cab rolled to a stop in front of The Westin, and Belle was nearly giddy with delight at being in such a fancy hotel. She really didn't expect anything else considering Elsa was the one who set this up. The hotel was decorated simply, but it was sleek, wood paneling throughout the reception desks and walls, and modern white and black couches spread around the lobby.

"Guess that's where we go," Adam said, nodding to a tall, well-built man standing in front of one of the elevators. He was holding a clipboard and the elevator had a short chain clipped across it.

The pair walked over to the man, and he greeted them with a small smile, appearing friendly unlike the stereotypical, tight-lipped bouncer.

"Adam Tavares and Belle Laurent," Adam said to the bouncer, and the man nodded as he checked their names on the list before he handed each of them a hotel key.

"Alright, you're all good. Just hit the R button in the elevator and it will take you up to the rooftop terrace. Those are your room keys. Should you decide to stay the night, you're set. All covered by Miss Frost," he replied, unclipping the chain and opening the elevator for them.

The hotel was pretty tall at forty stories, but the elevator they were in was only used for going to the terrace and back down to the lobby, so it didn't take long at all to get to the top. When they stepped out, there was music playing softly in the background, and the half walls of the rooftop were lined with a row of teal lights. The terrace was decorated with the hotel's outdoor furniture, and all of it was tastefully done in pastel blues and greens, which gave off a casual, ambient feel.

"Hey!" Belle recognized Jack's voice, and she saw the young man hop up from his seat on one of the couches and come over to them. "So glad you came! You two look good as hell! There's a cooler of sodas in the middle of those couches over there, and at the other end of the terrace there's a bartender for the good stuff," he said with a playful wink.

"Well I'm happy Elsa invited us," Belle replied with a genuine smile, and when she went to acknowledge Adam, she noticed her friend had already wandered off and was introducing himself to a young woman Belle recognized to be Aurora and another man Belle hadn't seen before, but he was handsome and strong, and Belle could already guess Adam would most certainly try and flirt with him.

"Come on," Jack said, taking Belle's hand and leading her over to the bar. She instantly recognized Elsa sitting on one of the stools, and she was chatting with a redheaded woman Belle recognized from the previous day at the company office.

"So," Jack continued, "this is where I leave you. Have fun with my sister." He gave her a nudge with his elbow followed by a wink, except this one wasn't playful but instead held a knowing look to it.

Belle wasn't necessarily the most outgoing person ever, so instead of butting into Elsa's conversation with the other woman, Belle pulled up another bar stool next to the blonde, and she thanked heavens the movement was enough to get Elsa's attention.

"Belle, hey," Elsa said once she saw the brunette next to her, a small, cute smile lighting up her face. She felt Anna's hand on her back, and she turned her head to look at the redhead for the moment. But, instead of saying anything, Anna just gave her a wave followed by a wink that wasn't anything _but_ seductive before she walked away. Elsa breathed out slowly, and she nearly rolled her eyes at Anna, but she refrained.

"That girl doesn't know when to quit," she muttered. "Anyway, let's try this again. Hi, and wow…you look gorgeous."

Belle wasn't prepared for the compliment, which was evident by the deep blush that quickly spread across her cheeks. "Thanks…I can't take credit though. Adam picked out these clothes for me. If it was up to me, I would have come in sweatpants too," she said with a soft laugh, using the opportunity to take in Elsa's casual look of dark grey joggers and a light blue t-shirt.

Added to the time Belle bumped into Elsa at the Dunkin' Donuts, this was the second time the brunette saw her in extremely laid-back outfits, and she liked it more than she thought. When she saw Elsa at the office, there was a certain air of command that surrounded the blonde. Sure, the suits and ties were a factor to that, but Elsa also had a completely different demeanor at work. She demanded attention everywhere she went, and while she was friends with her employees, everyone she worked with knew not to cross her. But here, she was so different. She was incredibly relaxed, although Belle told herself that might also be from the alcohol Elsa was currently consuming, but she was also insanely adorable. Seeing Elsa so mellow right now added another depth of charm to the blonde, and it only made Belle want to know her more.

To Belle's relief, Elsa laughed at her comment too. "I mean, I'm sure you would look great in sweatpants too," the blonde replied before she took another sip of her drink. White wine, Belle noticed.

_Oh, how sophisticated,_ Belle thought.

The pair was disrupted by the popping sound of fireworks, and the hotel's terrace was high enough to provide a perfect view of them right over the tops of the buildings in front of them. The Fourth of July firework show over the East River was just getting started, and they could faintly hear the beat of the music the fireworks went off to.

The other members of Elsa's company had also turned their attention to the direction of the East River, but they continued to talk amongst themselves as well. And, Belle noticed Adam chatting freely with the dark-haired young man he had seen once they came up to the terrace.

"Looks like they're hitting it off nicely," Elsa commented, noticing the direction of Belle's stare.

The brunette rolled her eyes, but a smile remained on her lips. "Adam is a very social being. I'm not surprised how easily he manages to talk to people he barely knows."

"Seems like Matthew is into it," Elsa said back with a playful wink. "Do you usually watch the fireworks in person?" she asked a moment later, changing the subject as more pops and bangs began to sound, and the firework show was getting underway.

"Shockingly, no," Belle answered. "We just watch it on TV. I'm not really one who likes going out where there's a big crowd or just, going out in general, so…we always just made it a relaxed night."

Elsa nodded, a soft, genuine smile gracing her lips and her intense blue eyes lighting up slightly. "That's nice though. So what made you decide to come out tonight? Couldn't have just been my invitation alone that made you want to go."

Belle could sense the small teasing tone to Elsa's voice, and she couldn't help the soft blush that came to her cheeks. Elsa, on the other hand, grinned at the accomplishment of making Belle blush twice within not even ten minutes.

"Well, knowing Adam could come with me certainly helped," Belle answered. "He's kind of like my social buffer – if I go out, he's usually the one who pushed me to do so. But, I can't lie, I didn't want to pass up an opportunity to spend time with you and the other company members outside of the internship."

They paused for a moment to stare at a particularly beautiful sequence of fireworks light up the sky, all sorts of various colors meshing together in a very aesthetically pleasing way. Belle smiled at the sight. She had always marveled at what the city did with fireworks whenever she watched it on TV, but seeing it in person was a whole different experience.

"I'm glad you came tonight," Elsa said, keeping her eyes fixed on the new sequence of red, white, and blue fireworks popping up above the buildings, and she took several more sips of her wine, finishing the glass but getting another one filled almost instantly. She got another glass from the bartender and slid it to Belle, nodding to it with an almost shy smile.

"Trying to get me drunk already?" Belle teased, but she took the glass anyway and brought it to her lips.

"Hm…just the right amount," Elsa answered, her previously shy expression turning into a confident grin.

Belle set her glass down after a few sips of the delicious wine Elsa had ordered for her, and even though Elsa's eyes were transfixed on the fireworks, Belle found herself with her own eyes locked on the blonde. She took in the beauty of Elsa, from her perfect, platinum blonde hair to her soft, pink lips, Belle could understand why she was so hard for women to resist. Coupled with her effortless confidence and charm, and of course her wealth, Elsa had every reason to be a player. There really wasn't any reason to _not_ be attracted to the blonde.

"You're staring," Elsa said, snapping Belle out of her haze, and the brunette was suddenly met with Elsa's fierce stare, both familiar yet intimidating. "See something you like?"

Belle stuttered a bit, trying to find words in response to Elsa, but she stopped when she heard the blonde let out a light chuckle.

"You really need to know when I'm just teasing you," she said to Belle, and the brunette instantly relaxed. "It's cute though, to see you get all flustered."

"Oh stop," Belle replied, playfully hitting Elsa's shoulder.

There was a little downtime in the fireworks, and Elsa used the opportunity to glance around the terrace, making note of who had left to go to a club and who was still there. Naturally, Jack, Anna, and Kristoff were gone. Those three always had a grand time together. She also noticed the absence of Belle's friend _and_ Matthew. _Oh boy, he is gonna get it from me,_ Elsa thought, and the smirked to herself.

"I guess Adam and Matthew _really_ hit it off," Elsa said.

At Elsa's implication, Belle looked around the area, and she groaned when she saw that Adam was nowhere to be found. "You've got to be kidding me," Belle said with a huff. "I swear, I'm gonna kill him tomorrow."

Elsa laughed fully as she finished her current glass of wine. "You have my permission to kill Matthew too."

"That asshole. He was supposed to be my ticket home tonight too," Belle replied, shaking her head in disbelief with an almost incredulous smile on her face. She took a few more sips of her wine. She needed it right now.

"Come home with me," came Elsa's answer to Belle's predicament, and Belle nearly choked on her wine.

"Um…I, uh…" Belle was at a loss for words, and she had every reason to be.

"Was that too straightforward?" Elsa asked, and a slight grin found its way to her lips.

Belle shook her head, trying to recover her composure. "No, I just…wasn't expecting it is all. It clearly isn't something I thought would come up so soon."

"Oh really? And what exactly is coming up?" Elsa persisted, enjoying every moment of this as she purposely avoided bringing up the fact that Belle had a hotel room key for the night. She could very easily just stay at The Westin, but then what fun would that be for Elsa?

"Well, you asking me to go home with you can have some implications. I don't know…maybe I'm overthinking this, but-,"

"You absolutely are," Elsa interrupted, keeping a light smile as she leaned forward a bit. "It's cute though. But please know that I was simply offering you a place to stay tonight. There's no way I'd let you go home alone at this hour."

_Oh, you are one sly fox, Elsa,_ Belle thought to herself. She supposed that there was some truth to what Elsa was saying. Maybe the blonde did care enough about Belle to make sure she got home safely tonight. But, Belle knew it was also a way for Elsa to get what she wanted. It was such a subtle, clean manipulation, and Belle had allowed herself to fall prey to it. She nearly hated it, but at the same time, she couldn't get enough of it.

Belle refrained from rolling her eyes as she finished off the last of her wine glass, and Elsa was ready, of course, with another one for her. "Okay," Belle said after taking a couple sips from the new glass.

"Okay…what?"

"I'll go home with you."

* * *

 

Elsa's apartment on fifty-ninth street wasn't that far of a drive back from The Westin. However, their cab driver had taken Third Avenue all the way up, which got them out of the traffic that always persisted through the night closer to Times Square and Fifth Avenue. Elsa had their driver drop them off at the corner of Sixth and fifty-ninth, the familiar sight of high-end shops and hotels lining the street.

"My building is just ahead, near the middle of the street," Elsa said.

Belle glanced across the street at the south end of Central Park, and she nudged Elsa with her elbow when realization set in. "Hey, this is where Adam and I come for a walk sometimes," she said, smiling widely. "You're right across from it. That's so cool."

"It is very convenient," Elsa replied. "Unfortunately, I don't actually go to the park as much as I wish I could."

"Well, after the stunt Adam pulled tonight by going home without me, I'm gonna ditch him the next time we plan a walk here. Besides, I'd much rather have you come instead. It's so relaxing to walk around."

"I'll definitely have to take you up on that," Elsa said with a nod, and she smiled as they came up on her apartment building. The doorman tipped his hat to Elsa as he let the pair into the building.

Belle was surprised at how understated the lobby of the apartment building was. For such an expensive area to live being right off Fifth Avenue, surrounded by expensive restaurants, hotels, shops, and across from Central Park, Belle had been expecting ultra-modern and ornate decorations. But instead, she was met with a rather inviting setting to the lobby. It still held a modern flair, but it was decorated with bright, different colored couches and chairs, and several large pieces of Romero Britto art gave an extra splash of color to the walls. Belle instantly liked the feel of it. And, she was somewhat thankful it wasn't like a typical, modern, rich-person apartment building.

"I'm on the top floor," Elsa said as they entered the elevator, and she hit the twentieth-floor button not long after.

On the way up, Belle noticed Elsa shifting back and forth slightly with her hands clasped behind her back. The blonde looked apprehensive – if that was the best word Belle could find to describe her right now. It was cute, but quite different to how Elsa had been acting at the hotel.

"What's up?" Belle asked as the elevator dinged, opening a moment later, letting them out into the hallway in front of Elsa's door.

"I, uh…I have to be honest," Elsa started, scanning her key card on her door. "This is the first time in a while I've ever had a girl come home with me and I have no intention of sleeping with her." At the brief silence between them, Elsa mentally cringed as she tried to recover her words. "Not saying that you aren't attractive or anything, because you are…quite gorgeous, in fact. It's just-,"

"Elsa, I get it," Belle said, giggling softly at the blonde's rambling as she stepped into her apartment.

Just like the apartment building's surprisingly inviting lobby, Elsa's apartment wasn't this intensely modern, typical rich CEO type home Belle had expected. Rather, it was done in a farmhouse style. All of the decorations and furniture was top-of-the-line stuff, no doubt, but the apartment felt quite cozy and warm.

Belle was startled slightly when she felt Elsa give her a soft nudge with her elbow, and she realized she had zoned out for a bit while admiring Elsa's home. To Belle's amusement, Elsa was holding two glasses of wine, offering one to her.

"I knew it," Belle said as she accepted the glass.

"Knew what?" Elsa replied with a grin, already knowing what Belle would say next.

"You _are_ trying to get me drunk."

"As I said earlier…just the right amount. Come on."

Elsa motioned for Belle to follow her, and the brunette did so without hesitation. There was no denying that Belle was seriously questioning her decisions right now. She barely knew Elsa, and yet she was already accepting offers from the blonde to go home with her. While it was clear nothing would be happening between them, they were drinking, and Belle knew all too well the disaster that could come from mixing alcohol with a wealthy person who felt they were entitled to whatever they wanted. Although, she didn't get that feeling from Elsa. Maybe it was Elsa's honesty when they entered her apartment, or maybe it was that Belle was certainly a bit tipsy at the moment and was undeniably placing too much trust in Elsa because of it.

It took a moment for Belle to realize they were in Elsa's bedroom, and the brunette smiled when she noticed a gray and white desk in the corner of Elsa's room set up with a gaming monitor, a PlayStation 4 Pro and Xbox One X hooked up next to it. _What a nerd,_ she thought. Aside from that, Elsa's room was simple and continued the sleek farmhouse style of the apartment: a light brown, wood bed was set in the middle of the room with a matching TV stand across from it that housed what appeared to be a sixty-inch flat screen.

A barn door rested over the entrance to Elsa's closet, and the blonde pushed it aside as she went in and pulled out a pair of plaid green pajama pants and a plain white shirt. She handed them to Belle, and she received a slightly puzzled expression from the brunette.

"What? Do you really expect me to let you sleep in jeans?" Elsa asked, her tone light and playful.

"Oh right…I totally forgot I didn't even have a change of clothes."

"Well, I'd imagine this was a little unexpected," Elsa replied, a soft smile remaining on her lips as she went back into her closet to take a pair of pajamas for herself. "You can go to my bathroom to change if you'd like."

Belle nodded and obliged, and Elsa took the opportunity to change herself, quickly slipping on her loose pair of pajama pants and a grey shirt. She was trying _so_ hard to quell the rising desire she had for Belle. There was no reason Elsa shouldn't at least try and make a move on the brunette. After all, she had her alone in her home, which gave Elsa every opportunity she could have. But at the same time, it was clear Belle didn't have any further intentions other than staying the night simply because her friend had gone home with one of Elsa's best friends, and Elsa knew she had to respect Belle's boundaries.

Belle was still changing when Elsa slid her closet door open, so she took their wine glasses out to her living room and placed them on coasters on top of her wooden coffee table in front of her couch. It wasn't incredibly late – not even eleven-fifteen, so Elsa figured she could take some time to get to know the brunette even more, or maybe even just watch some Netflix. That is, if Belle was up for that. Elsa was totally fine with letting Belle go to sleep now if she was tired enough, but she would at least make the effort to relax with her.

Elsa turned from her seat on the couch when she heard movement behind her, and she gave a small wave when she saw Belle. She looked incredibly adorable in Elsa's pajamas, considering they were a size too big for the petite brunette, and Elsa found herself completely taken by her appearance. It was something she thought she could get used to.

"Hey," Elsa said, her voice surprisingly soft. "Figured if you weren't too tired, we could relax for a bit."

Belle smiled and nodded as she made her way around the couch and sat next to Elsa. There was enough space between them to keep things friendly, but Belle made sure there wasn't _too_ much space, and she wasn't sure why. Perhaps she did want to be closer to Elsa, and perhaps she _was_ hoping there would be something more than wine and chatting.

"I hope I didn't make you feel pressured or anything into accepting my offer to come home with me," Elsa said, and she turned on Netflix and clicked to Parks and Recreation as some background noise.

"No, you didn't, but you do have a way of being rather persuasive with your efforts," Belle said, shooting a playful wink to Elsa.

_Oh boy…_ Elsa thought. If Belle was going to act like this all night, then Elsa would have a very hard time restraining herself from advancing in some way.

"How so?" Elsa asked, shaking off any thought of trying to cross a certain line with Belle.

"Well…you find incentives. It just so happened that Adam decided to leave me and take your friend home with him instead, and you 'didn't want me going home alone at this hour.'" Belle used air quotes to suggest that that had been what convinced her to stay at Elsa's place tonight. In some way, it had been. But beneath that, Belle knew Elsa was hoping this night went a different way than what they were currently doing. The blonde would never admit it, and that was fine, because Belle would never let that happen anyway. At least…not tonight.

In fact, Belle rather enjoyed this. It still seemed surreal to the brunette – that she was actually in Elsa's apartment, drinking wine and talking with her as if they had known each other for years. But it wasn't like that at all. No, Elsa was Belle's _boss_ , and they had only known each other for a grand total of about a week and a half combined. Belle knew she had let this sort of thing happen too quickly, but she couldn't help herself. Elsa was so captivating that Belle felt as if she had no choice but to continue to follow after her.

"It's true though," Elsa responded. "I didn't want you going home alone this late. Besides, your apartment is a lot farther away from The Westin than mine is. It was just…more convenient. And, you'd be with someone you trust. At least I hope you do."

"Yes, I trust you. I think the fact that we've made it this far has only made my trust in you even stronger."

At that comment, Elsa tilted her head slightly and squinted her eyes. "What do you mean by that?"

Belle shrugged, taking a sip of her wine. It was delicious: a light rosé that felt smooth as she swallowed it. "I don't know. I guess…I'm here, a little tipsy, in your apartment, alone…"

It was a subject Belle didn't want to get into at all, but she supposed she had sort of made it fair game by her previous comment. She only hoped Elsa didn't take it further.

Elsa nodded in understanding, darting her eyes away from the brunette for a moment before she turned her attention back to Belle. "I get that. And I know it's easy for me to say but…I'm not like that. Do I have my ways of getting what I want? Of course." She paused to return Belle's playful wink from before, and the brunette let out a soft laugh in response. "But if you ever told me no…I'd listen."

At that notion, Elsa took their empty glasses and went to her kitchen to rinse them out. She placed them in the dishwasher, and when she turned around, she noticed Belle rearranging the soft, plush pillows on her couch.

"Settling in?" Elsa asked as she walked back over to the brunette.

"Quite nicely, actually," Belle answered. "These pillows are so soft and mushy. I love them."

Elsa glanced down as she tried to quell her growing smile, but to no avail. "Come on. There's no way I'm letting you sleep on a couch," she said, and she held out her hand for Belle. To Elsa's relief, the brunette accepted, and Elsa thought she would just about melt to the floor the moment their hands touched.

Belle grinned at Elsa's manners, and she blamed the alcohol for making her bolder than she normally ever would be in a moment like this. "I totally knew it. This was definitely all part of a plan to get me into bed with you."

Elsa breathed out a small laugh and shook her head as she led Belle to her bedroom, keeping their hands joined. "Quite the opposite. I _am_ getting you into my bed, but I won't be joining you. Like I said, I'm not letting you sleep on the couch," she answered, but she paused as Belle walked ahead of her. She stood in the doorway to her room, and she couldn't help but admire the brunette from behind.

It was silly of Elsa, to continue to want Belle in a purely physical way, but something had changed in her desires tonight. Elsa had already broken her biggest rule, and that was letting a girl stay the night. It somewhat bothered her that she couldn't place a reason on why she was treating Belle so differently.

Belle noticed the absence of Elsa beside her, and she knew it must have been hard for Elsa to not have _anything_ happen between them. But, they came from different worlds and experiences. Elsa was used to getting whatever she wanted, whenever she wanted, and Belle…she just wasn't ready for anything more than the casual, somewhat cordial moments they had been spending together. Of course, there had been some flirting here and there, and while Elsa by no means wore her heart on her sleeve, she wasn't shy with expressing her attraction to Belle.

"Thanks," Belle started, "for letting me stay tonight. I know we were joking about it, but I really do appreciate it."

"Of course," Elsa replied with a small nod, leaning against the doorway as she looked back at the brunette.

"And also, thanks for…ya know…not taking advantage of me," Belle said, shooting a playful wink to the blonde.

The laugh that Elsa gave was soft yet a little hesitant, almost as if the blonde knew there was something deeper to Belle's words. "Never in my life would I ever do such a thing," came her response.

The smile Elsa gave Belle was incredibly charming and sweet, and the brunette felt her heart beat even faster at the look in Elsa's blue eyes. It wasn't seductive. No. It was…wanting, in a way. But it wasn't desperate. In fact, it was restrained. Belle hated to admit that she was flattered by it. She knew Elsa was attracted to her; the blonde had made that pretty obvious multiple times, and she was endeared by Elsa's clear attempts to respect the fact that she didn't want this night to escalate any further than what they were doing now.

Or, Belle thought, maybe it was just part of Elsa's game. Maybe she was respecting Belle's boundaries now, so that when she actually wanted something more from the brunette, she could justify why she deserved it. It was certainly a cruel thing for Belle to think, but she was still very unclear of what Elsa's intentions with her were. Elsa was a known player, and that was something Belle couldn't try and shield herself from. There were very few things Belle could say about Elsa that could make her think that somehow what was happening between them would be any different than what happened between Elsa and other women. But, oh, how the blonde made it so easy to fall for her smile and charm.

And Belle had fallen indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I really enjoy writing these two, and I'm excited about how their relationship will develop in the coming chapters. I changed the location of Elsa's apartment as well…just made more sense to have it be in the fifties in terms of location and whatnot in the city.
> 
> Also, if you couldn't tell already, another huge theme that will continue to be obvious in this story is consent. It's so important in any situation, and with all the conversations you see nowadays about it, I'm happy to be able to include it here.
> 
> As always, feedback is appreciated. I have the general plot planned out, but I'm always open to suggestions as I can definitely tweak things.
> 
> Happy reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: it's been a while. What can I say…college is a bitch. So…here's a nice, long chapter for yall!

Chapter 6

The first thing Belle noticed when she opened her eyes the next morning was that she was not in her apartment. The second thing she noticed – and it came as quite an alarm – was that she was definitely in someone else's clothing. The brunette shot up in the king size bed, glancing around at her surroundings almost frantically.

Her eyes landed on the desk to the right of the bed set up with gaming consoles and equipment, and the realization instantly came to her. She almost breathed a sigh of relief when she remembered that she had gone back to Elsa's apartment last night. But, the thoughts were still hazy, and Belle cursed herself for letting Elsa get so many drinks into her. Even though Belle did trust Elsa to a certain degree already, it still worried her a bit since she couldn't recall too much of what had happened the night before.

She located her phone on the bedside table to her left, and she took it off the table before rolling onto her back and resting her head on a pillow. She saw several messages from Adam, and while she wanted to be upset with him for leaving with Matthew last night, she knew her best friend had probably felt terrible from the moment he woke up this morning. She quickly scrolled through his texts.

_8:41am – Adam: oh my gosh I'm so sorry! I got carried away last night and totally wasn't thinking!_

_8:47 am – Adam: I hope you were safe last night. I know Elsa made sure to reserve rooms in the hotel for us if we didn't want to go home._

_8:59am – Adam: now that I'm thinking about it…why didn't I just stay at the hotel! Ugh, I'm such a potato! I'm so sorry!_

_9:18am – Adam: please tell me you're okay and not in a ditch somewhere otherwise I'm sending a search party._

Belle laughed softly. While she knew Adam was playing it down over text, she also knew that he felt extremely guilty about it, and she didn't doubt that he  _would_  send a search party after her, so she responded to him quickly.

_Belle: well you did leave me hanging, but don't worry, I went home with Elsa._

She received a text back in mere seconds.

_Adam: oh…OHHH…carry on ;)_

Belle rolled her eyes but let out a full laugh at that. She knew she would be in for it whenever she got home today, and if she was being honest with herself, she kind of liked the idea of leaving Adam in the dark about her and Elsa. Even though literally nothing happened between them last night, it was still amusing to get a reaction out of Adam about it.

Belle tossed the thin blanket off her body, and she padded over to the bedroom door. She opened it slowly and quietly in case Elsa was still asleep…somewhere…Belle wasn't quite sure where Elsa had gone off to last night. Despite her thoughts being hazy, Belle was positive she would have remembered something like Elsa staying in the same bed as her.

There was a short hallway that led out to the living room, kitchen, and dining area. It was a very spacious area, and Belle liked how it was all open, no walls in between the rooms that would have made it feel closed-off and crammed. She also spotted Elsa on the couch, sleeping soundly on her stomach, her face buried into a pillow. A soft grin came to Belle's lips as she admired the blonde from the distance between them. It was hard for Belle to imagine Elsa outside of anything aside from the work and business environment. That's why she had been so shocked at first when she had bumped into Elsa at the Dunkin' a couple weeks ago. So now, seeing Elsa in baggy, plaid pajama pants and a loose grey shirt was an even more endearing sight to the brunette.

Belle worried at her bottom lip for the moment before she decided to creep past the living room and into the kitchen. She was hungry considering she had woken up much later than she normally did, and she didn't think Elsa would mind if she took some food from the fridge. After all, Elsa was the one who had invited her back last night.

But, mere moments after the door of the fridge opened, Belle heard a short yelp behind her, followed by a soft  _thud_ , and when she turned around, she saw Elsa on the floor. She tried to resist the urge to laugh, but she failed, and Elsa looked up when she heard Belle's soft giggling.

"Oh…uh, hey," Elsa said, her voice a bit scratchy and low after just waking up, and she ran a hand through her messy hair, trying to tame it ever so slightly. She shook her head a little bit as she slowly stood up from her position on the floor, trying to wake herself up a bit more. Her blue eyes, still soft and cloudy with sleep, were squinted a bit as she looked at Belle, and the brunette returned the confused expression.

"Please tell me you  _do_ remember that you invited me to stay here," Belle said, slight apprehension in her voice as she watched Elsa sit back on the couch.

"Wha- oh, yeah, I do," Elsa answered with a small nod. "Um, I just…I'm not used to having someone else still here when I wake up."

The curtness with which Elsa responded hurt a little, but Belle didn't waver at it. If anything, she made the effort to understand where Elsa was coming from.

"Ah, so…maybe I should get going then, if you're-,"

"No, no, I didn't mean it like that," Elsa quickly interrupted as a soft, endearing smile graced her lips. "It's…different, but a good different. It's, I…uh…I'm glad you're still here."

Belle pursed her lips as she tried to contain her own growing smile. Watching Elsa stumble over her words now when she was always such a smooth talker at work was quite an adorable scene.

"Sorry to startle you awake. I was just about to see if I could make us some breakfast," Belle said, her eyes continuing to take in how insanely cute Elsa looked in the morning: baggy pajama pants and shirt, messy hair falling out of her usual braid, soft blue eyes, and a somewhat dopey grin on her lips at the moment. It was something she felt privileged to see. If Elsa was telling the truth about not having girls stay the night, then Belle figured this was a side to the young CEO pretty much no one ever saw.

Elsa waved her hand and smiled at Belle. "Don't worry about it. I'd much rather take you out for breakfast, though. There's a great diner a couple blocks down," she replied.

While Belle desperately wanted to immediately accept Elsa's offer, she didn't want to sound too needy or intrude on Elsa's day any more than she felt like she already had. After all, Belle would see her on Monday back at the internship.

"You really don't have to," Belle answered, and the slight drop in Elsa's smile was enough to guilt the brunette into instantly changing her words. "I mean…unless you really want to. It's just, I feel like you've been so hospitable to me, what with letting me come back last night and everything. I don't want to feel like-,"

"Please, I'd love to take you out," Elsa said, her charming smile back on her lips.

Belle looked down at her feet as she attempted to hide the soft blush that came to her cheeks as she nodded. God, she nearly hated how easy she gave into Elsa. Just a certain look from the blonde and she felt guilty for saying 'no.' But, Belle thought, she never really wanted to turn down Elsa's offer in the first place.

"I'll get changed," Elsa spoke up again, "And then we can go. Your clothes from yesterday are…well, they should be wherever you left them."

Belle took the opportunity to tease Elsa a bit as she followed the blonde back into the bedroom. "Well, you did let me stay in your room last night, so I think it's clear they'd be here. Come on, I can't imagine your memory is that bad after only a few drinks."

Elsa turned to Belle, a knowing grin on her lips as she took a couple steps back toward her closet. "I happen to be just fine with remembering last night. You, on the other hand, were pretty much passed out the second your head hit the pillow."

"Oh, so you were just waiting until I was gone enough so you could have your way with me, huh?" Belle said, a breath of a laugh escaping her as she playfully shoved at Elsa's shoulders.

To her surprise, the blonde grabbed both of her wrists the moment they hit her shoulders with a lot more strength than Belle was expecting, and Belle had no choice but to take an extra step forward to steady herself. She looked up at Elsa, the slightly taller woman only inches in front of her now, their eyes meeting with an intensity that drove Belle mad. But Elsa's expression changed quickly, her eyes soft and somewhat sad, almost as if she knew Belle's banter held a deeper pain to it.

"I really hope you don't hold me to that low of a standard," Elsa said, her voice barely above a whisper as she continued to keep her eyes on Belle's own, even after the brunette had glanced away. They stayed like that for a few moments, Belle's hands still resting on Elsa's shoulders, until Belle felt the blonde take a step back, her usual grin back on her lips again. "Your clothes are on my dresser by the way." Elsa gave Belle a playful wink before she turned to her walk-in closet, shutting the door partially behind her.

Belle huffed out a sigh and ran her fingers through her hair as she located her clothes from yesterday right where Elsa said they would be, and she nearly groaned in frustration as she went over to them and headed to the bathroom connected to Elsa's bedroom. She hated this. She hated how there was a clear attraction between her and Elsa, and she hated that she had no idea if it would be okay to address it with the blonde. She was still clueless to what Elsa's intentions with her were, and she couldn't stand that she was allowing herself to be swept under Elsa's effortless charm like this. She knew she had been over this a million times in her head already, but she couldn't find a way to avoid these kinds of thoughts.

Belle knew exactly what happened the last time she gave someone with wealth and power too much leeway. Regardless if her own intentions had only been friendly, she knew how easily everything could turn into a disaster if the other person took a different message from her words and actions.

* * *

Elsa took Belle to a modern but quaint diner on west forty-ninth street, about a ten minute walk from Elsa's apartment. Luckily, it hadn't been too crowded since they had gotten there around eleven. Belle enjoyed the cozy feel of the diner, and her talk with Elsa had been casual and easy. It was nice for her to listen to Elsa tell stories about her coworkers, and Belle found out that Elsa had actually been childhood friends with a couple of them.

They ate and talked for a little over an hour, and when Belle went to reach for the check sitting on the edge of their table, Elsa snatched it just a second faster. Belle met Elsa's eyes, her expression one that said 'Really?' as she watched the blonde slip her credit card into the holder and hand it back to their waiter.

"What?" Elsa said. "Did you really think I'd let you pay? I'm the one who offered to take you out for breakfast."

Belle smiled as she glanced down at her lap for a moment before she looked back at Elsa, the blonde sitting across from her with a soft, genuine smile of her own on her lips.

"I mean…" Belle started, trying to come up with some sort of response. "It was kind of expensive and I don't-,"

She was interrupted by a quiet chuckle from Elsa. "That's cute. Belle, you  _do_ know that I'm…well, money is never a question with me," she said as their waiter handed her the check. She paused for the moment as she took her card back, left a tip, and signed the check before she looked back at Belle, and both of them stood and headed toward the diner exit. "When you're with me, don't worry about having to pay for anything," she continued as she held the diner's door open for Belle.

"What? No way," Belle replied.

"I spend my money however I want, Belle. And my dad would be rolling in his grave right now if he knew I was using it to spoil a pretty girl," Elsa said, and the blonde's incredibly soft, happy expression caught Belle a little off guard considering the personal implications of Elsa's statement masked by her lighthearted tone.

Belle was also a bit flustered by the overt compliment from Elsa. She darted her eyes around as she tried to come up with a response, and her eyes landed on the forty-seventh street sign.

"Um, I live all the way down on fourteenth," she said, changing the subject to fight off the blush on her cheeks. "Just in case you were about to walk me the entire way back," she added jokingly.

To Belle's relief, Elsa let out a soft laugh at her comment. "I didn't know you were that far. That's quite a ways for you every day to my company building."

Belle waved her hand and shrugged. "I'm fine with it. I'll just get a cab back."

Elsa raised an eyebrow and looked at Belle with her eyes squinted. "Trying to get away from me so quickly, huh?" she teased.

"I…what, no! I just thought…I don't want to drag you out of your way but…I also wouldn't mind walking a little longer, if you're okay with that?" Belle got out cautiously, her voice a bit softer as she avoided Elsa's gaze. "I don't know, I guess…this is nice. Ya know, chatting and stuff. Definitely a change from your whole professional work attitude." That earned a smile from Elsa.

"I don't mind walking with you at all," Elsa replied. "Just tell me when you want a cab, though…or I could call Matthew and have him drive you back, if you'd like. I'm sure he's left your apartment by now," she added with a wink, causing Belle to give a short laugh.

"I hope he has, because I'm gonna let Adam hear it about leaving me last night for sure. But don't worry about it. I don't want to make him come out of his way."

"Well uh, let me give you something to pay for a cab."

That made Belle smile, and she looked back at Elsa, her brown eyes glinting with amusement. "Elsa, I'm not broke, and I've paid for cabs all this time."

"Yeah, but, what I told you earlier…don't worry about paying for anything when you're with me," Elsa said, clasping her hand together in front of her as she pursed her lips in slight apprehension. Belle could see she was really committed to this, and she knew when it came down to it, she wouldn't be able to decline Elsa's offer to pay for her cab.

"Come out to dinner with me tomorrow night," Elsa continued, throwing Belle completely off-guard by the suddenness of her request.

Belle blinked a couple times, her eyebrows raised a little as she kept her eyes forward, and soon they passed forty-first street.

"Wait, what?" Belle eventually got out, still trying to get over how abruptly Elsa had transitioned their conversation.

"Come on, I know you heard me the first time. Go out to dinner with me tomorrow night," Elsa said, her voice light and slightly teasing.

"Are you giving me a choice?" Belle answered despite her continued confusion.

"I'll always give you a choice. But, are you really going to say no?"

The way Elsa said it so smoothly drove Belle insane, and the shift in the blonde's tones and moods was always so quick that Belle could barely keep up with it.

Belle shook her head a little bit, still confused by this whole thing, and finally she let herself think out loud. "What do you want from me?" she asked softly. Now it was Elsa's turn to be confused, her eyes squinting and brow furrowing a bit as she turned her eyes to Belle.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean…I barely know you. I interviewed you once, and then suddenly you're offering me a spot at your internship when I'm sure my resumé wasn't nearly as impressive as a lot of other people who applied, then you're offering to let me stay at your apartment, taking me out for breakfast, and now asking me to dinner after what…barely a couple weeks of knowing me? You compliment me and even flirt with me, like come on, Elsa…I'm sorry for sounding so, I don't know, frustrated? But I just need to know."

Elsa took a few moments to think about her words, but it felt like an eternity to Belle, and she watched the blonde worry at her bottom lip and she couldn't help but find it absolutely adorable. Belle cursed herself for finding a way to admire Elsa now, when all she wanted was an answer.

"Well, then let's just say this could be a way for us to get to know each other better."

"Elsa, will you please stop being so stoic for one moment and give me a straightforward answer? What do you want from me?" Belle said, her eyes pleading with the blonde to cooperate. She could imagine Elsa never got too personal or involved with her emotions with another girl before, and she could see how the blonde was struggling right now.

Elsa's eyes moved to different locations around the street before she finally brought them back to meet Belle's own eyes.

"I…want to take you out for dinner tomorrow night. On a date."

God, Elsa was so cute right now that Belle could hardly contain herself. It was just too easy for the blonde. Everything she did made Belle fall harder and harder.

Belle breathed a sigh of relief at Elsa finally being transparent with her intentions for once, a smile instantly lighting up her face, and yet again, she let her attraction and feelings for Elsa get in the way of her better judgement.

"And I would love to go on a date with you."

* * *

Contrary to Belle's plan to go home and pretend to be mad at Adam for last night, Belle was the one instantly slammed with questions and enthusiastic comments from her best friend the moment she walked through the door.

"Oh. My. Gosh! You  _have_ to tell me how it was!" Adam exclaimed, jumping up and down and clapping his hands several times. "Like…how did it start? Did she make the first move? Was it good? Who was the top? And what-,"

"Adam! I can't have you focused on that right now, I need your help," Belle interrupted, pushing past the redhead to her room. "Try not to lose your shit when I tell you this, but…Elsa asked me on a date tomorrow night."

Adam stopped following Belle instantly and brought his hands over his mouth, but he failed to cover his growing smile, until he let out an excited yelling-screeching noise that Belle had no choice but to laugh at.

"I knew it!" he yelled. "I  _knew_ she was the fuck-before-date kind of woman. Ugh, Belle you are going to have a hard time taming her. I'm surprised you let her-,"

"We did not have sex last night," Belle interrupted again, keeping her voice as calm as she could as she continuously tried to fight off her laughter from Adam's antics.

"Wait, wait, wait…so you're telling me that Elsa Frost, probably the biggest player in this entire city, asked you to go home with her last night, and you two just…didn't do anything?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm telling you. She was quite charming about everything too…really cute, believe it or not," Belle answered. "And come on, Adam, you know me better than that. I'm not easy."

"I know, I know. But like, I thought maybe you'd want a little action after all this time. It's whatever though…she asked you out! Ugh, I have to pick your outfit. I'm so excited!" Adam said, his voice still high and light, and his smile never left his face.

Belle ruffled Adam's hair a little and returned a smile of her own. "You're too sweet, what would I do without you?" she asked playfully.

"Um…not look like a total smoke show tomorrow night, that's what. Where is she taking you? Is it super fancy or casual? Italian, steakhouse…or what? I need details."

"Well, I don't have those details right now," Belle answered. "But, Elsa is pretty organized and prompt when it comes to setting stuff up from what I can tell, so I'm sure I'll know tonight."

Adam was practically bursting with excitement, and he bounced on his toes as he went back to their living room couch. "Perfect…I can't wait! I seriously can't remember the last time you went on a date. You're going to look  _so_  good tomorrow night!"

And, as if on cue with Belle's thoughts of where Elsa could possibly be taking her tomorrow night, her phone buzzed in her pocket. The brunette's heart instantly beat faster at just the notion of it being a text from Elsa, and she smiled when she saw that it was.

_Elsa: I made a reservation for 6:30 tomorrow evening at Scarpetta. It's on the corner of Madison and 29_ _th_ _._

_Belle: is it some fancy place you're taking me to?_

_Elsa: kind of…nothing crazy though, but I would like to see you in something nice ;)_

"Fuck…" Belle mumbled, and Adam was peering over her shoulder the next moment, grinning widely at his best friend.

"This is too great," he said, squeezing Belle's shoulders in excitement. "All she has to do is put a wink face and bam…you're all hot and bothered over it."

_Belle: of course. See you tomorrow :)_

God, the way she just…gave in to whatever Elsa asked of her. Belle knew that could easily turn into something dangerous if she didn't get her feelings in check. But at the same time, she kind of enjoyed it, especially because she felt as if she really  _wanted_  to do whatever Elsa told her to. It was a strange feeling, something she had never experienced before, but it left her with anticipation and wanting more of…whatever  _this_  was.

"Damn girl, you're already whipped as hell for her," Adam commented. While he, of course, knew about Elsa's reputation with women and wanted Belle to be careful tomorrow night, he was happy for Belle. It had been over a year since she had even shown any interest in dating someone after…well…Adam wasn't about to let that whole incident spoil his mood about getting his best friend ready for a date.

The brunette rolled her eyes when she felt Adam's presence behind her still, and she turned around, a small grin on her lips as she nudged his chest with her elbow. "Okay, now that I survived that…it's your turn to go to work."

* * *

_(The next day)_

"How do I look?" Belle asked once Adam helped her zip the back of her dress. It was a simple black dress that stopped just above her knees. Given that Belle had kept this since her sophomore year of college, it was definitely snugger on her now, so of course Adam had pounced on the opportunity for Belle to show off her figure with it. She kept her hair down as well, letting it fall in waves over her shoulders, and Adam insisted on a small layer of makeup – not too much, but just enough to give off a slight, seductive appeal.

"You could turn me," Adam said, getting a soft laugh from Belle in return. "Elegant and beautiful as always. I'd be surprised if Elsa doesn't swoon over you tonight."

Belle had been expecting that Adam would want to accompany her to the restaurant; he was protective over his best friend like that. But, he had actually gotten himself a ticket to see the Book of Mormon tonight so that he would be 'out of the apartment when they got back,' as he had told Belle exactly and very suggestively, he was confident Elsa would be spending the night.

"By the way," Adam started as they exited their apartment building and hailed a cab, "This place doesn't have a single entrée under twenty-five dollars, so you better eat well." He held the cab door open for Belle and got in after her.

"I expected nothing less from Elsa," Belle replied. "She tosses around money like it's nothing."

"Well, that's what happens when you inherit billions from your parents. Fortunately, mine left me enough to live comfortably, but these kids of big-time CEOs and whatnot really have it all set for them."

The ride to Scarpetta didn't take long since it was only fifteen blocks away, and Belle wasn't surprised when she instantly spotted Elsa in a casual conversation with the doorman of the restaurant.

"Hey," Adam said before Belle got out of the cab, "Have fun." He gave her a wink that only implied the most sexual of things to which she rolled her eyes and playfully swatted his shoulder.

"Enjoy the show," she said back as she closed the cab door, and he gave her a small wave before the cab drove off.

Belle turned around to find Elsa's eyes on her. The blonde was dressed in her usual work attire, black slacks and a dark blue, long-sleeve button down shirt. The only difference was that she looked a lot more casual now. Her shirt was un-tucked and her usual braid was a bit messier, but she still managed to look insanely attractive and dare Belle say charmingly adorable.

Elsa, on the other hand, found herself drinking in the sight of Belle, the brunette's dress hugging her curves in the best way possible. There was nothing flashy about the way Belle was dressed tonight, but Elsa thought she looked striking.

"I hope you weren't waiting too long," Belle said, giving a shy smile to Elsa.

"Not at all. They have our table ready. And, you look absolutely stunning," Elsa replied, a genuine, soft expression lighting up her eyes.

"Well, you did say you wanted to see me in something nice, and I'm glad I did. This place is pretty fancy."

Elsa shrugged as their waiter led them to a booth in the far corner of the restaurant, and Belle was happy about that. This was a date, and she wanted to be able to enjoy it without people talking all around them.

"It is a bit upscale, I guess," Elsa said, letting Belle into the booth first before following suit. "I take Jack here for celebrations or holidays, so I figured I'd like to take you to a place I know well."

"Hm…then I suppose you can tell me what's good here?"

Elsa smiled and nodded as the waiter handed them their menus and took their drink orders. "Well, their specialty is pasta, so I'm inclined to recommend that. But, of course, get whatever you want," the blonde said, her kind smile remaining on her lips.

Belle glanced over her own menu as well.  _Holy…Adam wasn't kidding._  There really wasn't any entrée under twenty-five dollars here.

"How's this?" she asked Elsa, pointing to a pasta dish with lobster, tomatoes, and basil in it. It seemed simple enough.

"Hey, that's what Jack usually gets. He loves it, so…I'm sure it's really good," Elsa said, and Belle didn't think she had ever seen the blonde's eyes as bright as they were now. It was something that Belle took notice of, and she thought it was adorable.

"You seem especially happy right now," Belle commented as she leaned back into the booth a little, eyeing Elsa with soft eyes and a smile of her own.

Elsa closed her menu and set it back on the table. "Yes, I am. I, uh, I haven't been on a date in a long time. Was never into it," she admitted, breathing out a quiet laugh as she glanced over at Belle.

"So what changed that?"

"Well, you did. I just…I don't know. I get a different feeling when I'm around you."

"Really, and what kind of feeling is that? One where you know you can't just get me into bed with you instantly?" Belle asked, teasing the blonde as she lightly bumped Elsa's shoulder with her own. She was relieved when Elsa laughed in response.

"I guess that  _is_  part of it," she said, and their waiter returned with their drinks and to take their orders. Elsa would be honest with herself that she was kind of glad he came at this time; she wasn't ready to get into a discussion with Belle about her 'feelings' regardless of how light the conversation was.

Belle ended up ordering the pasta dish, and Elsa had gone with the restaurant's only steak dish, which, Belle noticed, was the most expensive thing on the menu.  _Of course_ , she thought.

They ended up talking the entire time while they waited for their food to arrive, and their conversation was instantly filled with Elsa's excitement the moment Belle had brought up the gaming consoles and PC the blonde had in her room.

"I never would have guessed you were into gaming," Belle said as their waiter set her dish in front of her.

"Big time," Elsa answered, and she cut right into her steak, taking a few bites before continuing. "I play with a few of the guys from the company, but I've been playing with a group of people for a few years now that I met in college."

"Really? That's actually super cool. What games do you play together?"

Belle took a bite of her own food, and Elsa had been right when she said the pasta was this place's specialty. The lobster wasn't over-powering and the tomatoes provided a nice offset to the heaviness of the pasta as well. It was one of the rare times Belle thought the food at a place like this actually lived up to the price.

"We play Overwatch, Fortnite, and sometimes Destiny Two on PC. But we met playing the first Destiny on PlayStation and continued with the second one, so that's our main game together. We're also pretty into Call of Duty, which is typical but we have a great time with it. I don't play much on Xbox because why would I do that to myself when I have a PlayStation and PC, but I find the racing games happen to run extremely well on it so sometimes I'll mess around in those. Do you have a system or play any of those?" Elsa finished, and Belle noticed a hopeful glint in her deep blue eyes.

"Adam and I have a PlayStation Four, but I never had the time to play a ton. We actually just got Black Ops Four, and he's been enjoying that a lot recently. We have Fortnite just because it's free…never played Destiny and-,"

"Really?! Oh man, this is perfect…I gotta get you into it!" Elsa exclaimed, and Belle had never seen the blonde this giddy before.

Belle laughed in response, her own smile lighting up her face as Elsa instantly launched into explaining how much fun Destiny 2 was and how much there was to do in it. Belle listened to the blonde talk passionately about the 'endgame raids' that she always does with her group for probably a solid fifteen or twenty minutes, and by the time Elsa was done Belle had finished her dinner. It was nice, though, and not only did Belle find Elsa's love for gaming incredibly cute, she also enjoyed knowing that Elsa's life wasn't just filled with long, stressful work hours and one-night stands.

"I have to be honest, the first year of it was pretty underwhelming, but the newest expansion was absolutely fantastic and it just seems like they're really keeping up with that," Elsa said. "I'll get you the game and you can play with us!"

"You're too sweet, you know that, right?" Belle answered, and she leaned into Elsa a bit, resting her forehead against the blonde's shoulder.

It was something that came so naturally for Belle, but the brunette was glad that Elsa didn't seem to mind it at all. In fact, Elsa responded by slipping her arm around Belle's waist. It was an action that should have made Belle feel comfortable, but instead it sent her heart beating into a tailspin. She wasn't being cautious at all with Elsa. She knew she was clearly letting the blonde know she was into her, and it was apparent that Elsa felt the same. But, Belle knew her own limits. The only problem was that she had no idea what Elsa's were.

"I like this," Elsa mumbled, and Belle was a bit surprised that the blonde actually removed her arm from around her waist when she moved to pull away a little.

"What…gaming?" Belle teased.

Elsa grinned in return. "That, but also this, as in, being with you. We should go out more," she replied, handing the waiter her credit card, not even looking at the check.

"I'd like that too. But, you know, you're going to have to get into the habit of actually asking me." Belle gave Elsa a playful wink, to which the blonde just rolled her eyes.

"Okay then…can I take you back to your apartment?" Elsa asked, and now it was her turn to repay Belle's wink. "Gotta start somewhere."

"You're unbelievable. But yes, you can."

"Now see," Elsa started as they walked toward the entrance of the restaurant, and Belle was already rolling her eyes at the smug look on Elsa's face, "Why do you want me to ask when I already know you're going to say yes?"

They both got into the cab that pulled in front of them, and Belle gave the driver her apartment building address before she turned to Elsa.

"But you  _don't_  know, silly," Belle said, and she let Elsa rest her arm lazily around her shoulders nonetheless, allowing the blonde to inch closer to her.

Elsa laughed in return and shook her head, her usual, charming smile remaining on her lips as they fell into a comfortable silence for the short drive back to Belle's apartment. Being like this with Elsa, so close to the blonde, was intimate in a certain way to Belle. She enjoyed how easy it was to be in Elsa's company; she was so calm and mellow in these moments, and it was something Belle wanted more of.

Belle wasn't surprised when Elsa paid for the cab, and the blonde closed the door behind them once Belle had gotten out. Belle noticed the blonde looking around the street, and she took Elsa's hand as they walked into the building's main floor. They took the elevator up to the fifth floor, and Belle took out her key once they exited the elevator.

"I know it's not a twentieth-floor penthouse," Belle teased, "But-,"

"It's nice," Elsa said, cutting Belle off with a small nod. "It's a quaint area down here by the university, real pretty too. Must be nice to live down here away from the thick of the action in the city."

"It is, but it's a hike getting up to the fifties sometimes," Belle answered.

Their small-talk finished when they came to Belle's apartment unit. Belle didn't really know what to expect from Elsa now, and she also didn't know what to expect from herself. Thankfully, though, Elsa spoke up first this time.

"I had a really nice time with you tonight. I'd like to go out with you again this weekend." At that, Belle raised an eyebrow, and Elsa instantly caught on. "I mean…if you'd like that too?"

Belle smiled as she glanced down to the space between them and nodded. "I would like that a lot," she answered.

"See…you've never said no to me yet," Elsa said lightly, and Belle just playfully hit at the blonde's shoulders.

"I will at some point, and I hope you'll listen."

Elsa huffed out in amusement. "Always," she replied. Elsa knew there was something more to Belle's words whenever she said things like that. On one hand, Elsa enjoyed teasing Belle over the whole thing, but she also knew there was a serious side to it that they would have to address in the future.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Elsa continued. "Have a good night, Belle."

"Yeah…you too."

Belle gave a small wave to Elsa, and the blonde smiled back before she stepped into the elevator. It was frustrating for Belle. While she had wanted nothing more than to ask Elsa to stay, she knew she had to take this slow. There were boundaries that needed to be crossed one at a time, and tonight, Belle thought it was a small victory that Elsa had left…and that she hadn't assumed anything…

The fact that Elsa was making the effort to ask Belle what she wanted meant everything to the brunette. It was such a small thing, but it was something that was enormously important to Belle if she really wanted to, hopefully, work this out into a relationship with Elsa. After last summer, Belle needed someone who would give her a choice and the ability to say no if she wanted to. She needed this concept of…of…

"What's the word for it?" she thought out loud as she entered her bedroom and quickly changed into a pair of pajamas, and she was in the middle of sending a text to Adam to let him know she was home when the word came to her.

_Consent._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: back with a long chapter for you guys.
> 
> The first Frozen 2 trailer is releasing this month and I can't wait! I really hope they made the right choice when making the plot and everything (*cough* making Elsa gay or just keeping her single *cough*).
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter…Who doesn't love a hot but dorky Elsa, right? The slow burn and fluffy feels are alive and well between Belle and Elsa here. I gotta build it up before we get into the deep stuff!
> 
> Happy reading!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I must say, I'm glad to be back. I can't wait to write this story, and I love the idea of Elsa and Belle together, so I'm excited about the journey these two will go on together in this story. However, if you're someone who read my Elsanna stories and hates me for coming back after all this time only to write Elsa/Belle: I'm sorry you feel that way. But, if you're someone who shares my excitement about a new story, then welcome!
> 
> Back to what I said in my note at the start of the chapter: Don't expect weekly or monthly updates. I'm sure I will be able to churn out another two or three chapters of this over the next month or so, but after that it will definitely slow up.
> 
> I've also seen so many writers in this fandom stop their stories due to harassment from readers. It's so sad, especially because they were incredibly talented writers who had created unreal stories and journeys for our favorite Disney characters. So, if you have something negative to say, don't expect me to care, and in all honesty, I'll probably just remove your review from the story. But if it's constructive criticism, then I'm all ears, and don't be shy to direct message me about something either!
> 
> -A


End file.
